An Ancient Bond
by Spades
Summary: Aragorn races against time to save Legolas and to save himself. A dark elf with an ancient grudge has a score to settle and nothing but spilled blood will settle it.
1. Default Chapter

            The horse crashed through the undergrowth and practically flew across the leaf littered ground. Sweat lathered the horse's flanks and neck to fly off in the animal's haste. The rider pushed t he hrose harder while keeping his eyes towards the surrounding forest. This forest was not one to travel through unwary and alone. He may have been alone but he was far from unwary. His horse and he had been on the move since early evening the day before and it was now a few hours after dawn. He couldn't stop now, he was so close to his destination and he couldn't waste anytime. The message had come from King Thranduil through Lord Elrond, his father, and it was short of a miracle that the messenger had found him. Upon reading the message, he had immediately set off and traveled without stopping. The forests of Mirkwood flew by him in a blur as the few words in the message echoed in his mind.

            _'Come quickly Aragorn. Legolas has been grievously injured. He will not survive for long.'_

            Ice cold fear still clutched his heart now as it did when he first read the message. The handwriting was that of King Thranduil and it had been hastily scrawled. He was exhausted and hungry but he would not rest. The chance that his close friend might die while he rested was unbearable to think of.

            His horse suddenly stumbled and he flew over the horse's head to crash painfully onto the ground. Shaking the stars from his vision, he sat up and looked over at his horse. The animal rested on his side while his sides heaved in exhaustion. He nickered pitifully to his master, knowing that he just failed his beloved master. Aragorn crawled over to the animal and removed all the horse's gear.

            "I apologize, mellonin. Rest here and come to Mirkwood when you are rested. You have been faithful," he murmured to the animal and grabbed his travel pack.

            His back was aching from the fall but he ignored all of his small pains and sores. He was close to the palace, only about two more hours. A gust of wind rippled the leaves of the trees to reveal a cloud covered sky. Any moment, the skies would open and cry for the life of the prince. His thighs pumped and propelled him over small downed trees as his footfalls barely made a sound. Thankfully, he encountered no orcs, spiders, or anything else that could delay him. An hour later he could see the top of Thranduil's palace and hear the songs of mourning. No Mirkwood patrol had stopped him or even made them known to him. They knew why he was here and would not think to stop him. All the patrols loved their prince and knew of his friendship with the human. Aragorn could no longer feel his legs but he paid it no mind as the grounds became more cultivated.

            Legolas couldn't die; he was immortal, an elf, and a first born. They had been through too much together. Aragorn, the human, was supposed to die first. How can he saw a final farewell to his close friend? There were just simply too many things to say. Would he be dead when Aragorn arrived? What if he never got the chance to say farewell? Legolas would die before Aragorn could tell him how much his friendship meant to the Ranger. The elf believed in Aragorn more than anyone ever could. The two of them had a friendship that none could explain. Aragorn somehow knew that it was similar to what Elladan and Elrohir felt for each other. Legolas and he shared some kind of bond that turned them into each other. If Legolas died then Aragorn would lose a part of himself.

            The gates were open, waiting for him, to embrace him. The few elves around watched the human sadly as he sprinted up the steps and busted through the doors. He didn't stop as he ran towards the healing wing. His feet knew the path and knew it well. How many times had Legolas and he been escorted to the healing wing for countless injuries? How often had they joked about their inability to stay out of trouble? This could not be happening.

            Reaching the doors, he came to a stop and his pack slipped from his suddenly dead fingers. He had faced countless servants of the dark lord, the nazgul, orcs, goblins, wargs, and wolves and he was scared of a simple door. Terrified seemed to be a better word. Terrified of what might lie on the other side and what it could mean if he ventured across the threshold. What would people think if they learned that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, heir to the throne of Gondor, the Kind of Men was scared of a simple door? If he entered, he didn't know if he could watch as his close friend's fäe fled his body and traveled to Mandos, leaving behind an empty shell. His hand reached out to gently push the door open, when did his hands start to tremble he wondered.

            The door opened silently to allow him entrance to the dimly lit room that held all of his fears. A few light globes were placed around the room to give it an eerie glow as he stepped into the room. The door closed silently behind him as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He saw the still form on the bed and the tall form moving towards him. Aragorn's eyes flickered towards Thranduil before looking back to the bed.

            "How did it happen?" he whispered, barely concealing his anguish.

            "He was traveling with a patrol when they were attacked by a group of orcs and wargs numbering about thirty. They had no motive other than grievously injuring Legolas. I was told that once they did this, the orcs ran. The other warriors told me that an orc had implied that it was an assassination attempt on Legolas. The healers tried everything when he was brought in but they tell me that it is hopeless. He has only lasted this long to wait for you, I believe," he whispered as Aragorn looked up at him.

            Thranduil's blue eyes shone with unshed tears. He used to protest against his son's friendship with the human but over the years his opinion had changed. One occasion, Thranduil had witnessed Aragorn take a poisoned orc blade that was intended for Legolas. He knew that each would protect the other with their life. Thranduil had already sent off the message to Aragorn before Legolas had requested it. The King had hoped and prayed that the human would make it in time. He knew that Aragorn would travel as quickly as physically possible.

            Aragorn looked back to the bed and slowly walked towards it. His feet moved numbly until he reached the side of the bed. If possible, the cold buried deeper into his chest as he looked at his friend. Legolas' face was drawn and pinched in pain while a slight sheen of sweat glistened from his brow. His face was chalky and his lips were parted for shallow gasps. Aragorn carefully pulled down the sheet and pulled aside the cloths pressed against Legolas' abdomen and side. Countless years of healing and treating injuries served to accustom him to all types of injuries but he knew this one was bad and he hoped it didn't show on his face. It appeared that the orc stabbed him in the belly and ripped the blade out and to the side. The wound was gaping and bared the inner organs; the wound was a deadly one.

            "A-Aragorn."

            Aragorn looked up quickly and his eyes locked with the blonde archer. The blue eyes were dimmed and cloudy with pain and near death as they locked with teary silver eyes. Legolas knew he was dieing, he could feel death's icy grasp slowly tightening. However, he wouldn't leave until he could say farewell.

            "I came as quickly as I could, mellonin," Aragorn whispered and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

            Legolas weakly smiled and slowly turned his head to look at his friend.

            "I kn-knew you…would."

            "You can not die Legolas. Who will watch my back in battles?"

            "Your…brothers. Oh…h-how I pity…them."

            "You needed someone to watch your back, mellonin. And I was not there to protect you or help you. I am sorry," Aragorn murmured and brushed away his tears.

            "Do not…apologize…Estel. Your friendship…has meant…everything…to me. You…are a true…friend. I will…be waiting for…you," Legolas murmured as his eyes slowly closed.

            "Legolas! Do not give up! We can get through this."

            "So tired…so much…pain."

            The elf's eyes lost their focus as Aragorn stood quickly. His hand searched for a pulse while his eyes searched for any sign of life. His search became frantic as he refused to believe his friend was dead.

            "Aragorn…he is gone," Thranduil said and gently squeezed the human's shoulder.

            "No," he growled and felt something come over him.

            Now knowing what he was doing, Aragorn ripped aside the sheets and pressed his hands over Legolas' wound. Something ancient and primal raced under his skin and out of his hands. His vision bleached out as Legolas arched against his friend's hands. A burst of light and energy exploded from the two to knock Thranduil back and off his feet. Aragorn felt the energy pour out of him and into Legolas. White hot pain soared over him as sound roared in his ears. Just as quickly as it began, it stopped as Aragorn stumbled back in shock. His world suddenly titled and blurred as his legs crumbled under him. The unyielding floor reached up and caught him as darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Spades falls out of chair in shock* Oh bloody wow! I was totally not expecting that kind of reply for the story. I am deeply gladdened that everyone liked the first chapter (well except one person). I fully intend to continue with the story and hope it will amount to everything that I hope it will.

///////////////////////////

            Elrond rode with his sons and a small contingent of guards through Mirkwood forest towards Thranduil's palace. Thranduil's message to Elrond had begged the elf lord to come and help his son. Elrond did not know what may be wrong but Thranduil said it was bad. He had sent several messengers out in search of Estel with copies of Thranduil's message. The messengers had gone out just as Elrond and the others had set out for Mirkwood. Elrond hoped that Aragorn would get the message and travel quickly.

            Halfway to Mirkwood Elrond felt a sudden sense of dread wash over him as they moved down the Mirkwood side of the Misty Mountains. Elrond's senses sharpened as he tuned in closer to his surroundings. The warriors and his sons stopped as Elrond slowly turned his horse around in a circle. A soft breeze swept through the forest and slowly grew in strength. Leaves swirled around the group as the dark clouds above them rumbled threateningly. The wind became fiercer to rip at the elves' cloths and hair. A loud crack of thunder and a bolt of lightening pierced the sky as the horses pranced nervously.

            "We must hurry," Elrond yelled over the wind as he pushed his hair out of his face.

            Everyone urged their horses on and galloped around the trees. Elrond's sons flanked him and ensured that no foul beasts attacked their father. Silvan warriors peered out from their hiding places in the trees and nodded to the passing Noldor elves. The group pushed their horses harder and moved quickly through the darkening forest. It soon started to rain as the wind ripped at the travelers and trees. The travelers were soon soaking wet from the downpour but they didn't slow. They rode through the gates and into the courtyard as Elrond swung off his horse and ran towards the steps before his horse had even stopped. Elladan and Elrohir ran after him as the elf lord ran towards the healing wing. From down the hallway, Elrond could see a small cluster of people outside a healing room talking softly but quietly. They instantly stopped aside to allow him a path to the closed doors. Elrond motioned for his twin sons to wait outside before he slipped between the doors and closed them behind him.

            His eyes quickly adjusted to the light and looked around the quiet but bustling room. Two healers were busy at the bed and three other healers were kneeling on the floor with Thranduil. Assuming that Thranduil was injured, Elrond moved towards the floor group as Thranduil turned towards him. Elrond faltered when he saw who was on the floor. The healers were pressing Aragorn against the ground as he convulsed against the healers' hands. One healer held the human's head while checking the small wooden pole clenched between Aragorn's teeth. Elrond fell to his knees beside his adopted son and looked up at Thranduil.

            "What happened?" he asked the King and started to check over his son.

            "I do not know, Elrond. I know what happened but not exactly what happened. Legolas died and Aragorn refused to believe it. He placed his hands on Legolas and a bright light engulfed them. I was knocked back to the ground and then everything stopped. When I looked, Aragorn fell to the ground and started convulsing. I yelled for the healers and they have been working with him since. They do not know what is wrong with him," Thranduil said as Elrond gently lifted one of Aragorn's eyelids.

            "What did he do to Legolas?"

            Thranduil stood and moved to the healers that stood by Legolas. One of the healers spoke quietly to him before pulling back and looking at his shocked king. Thranduil looked down at his son and pulled aside the clothe covering the wound. Amazingly, the wound was halfway healed and Legolas was sleeping deeply with closed eyes.

            "His pulse is strong and he is breathing regularly. The wound is hot but not from infection for the rest of his body is cool. I have no explanation, my lord, but your son lives."

            Thranduil stared at his son and struggled to grasp what the healer just told him. It was impossible for what he was just told to actually happen. His son had stopped drawing breath, he died. And now he was living. He looked over and down at Elrond as the elf lord tried to sooth his son.

            "Elrond, I think you should come up here," Thranduil said and the elf-lord looked up at the elf-king.

            Elrond saw the shocked expression on Thranduil's features. He looked back to Aragorn before standing and stepping towards the bed where Thranduil stood. Thranduil motioned towards Legolas and stepped back to let Elrond to the bed. Elrond checked the wound and felt no fever as he looked to Thranduil.

            "This wound is not life threatening, Thranduil. Why did you send for Aragorn and myself?"

            "It was grievous Elrond. Your son did something and partially healed it. I do not know what or how he healed it but he did."

            Elrond racked his brain for reasons and solutions to what may have occurred. Glancing over to his son to hopefully gain some insight, an idea suddenly presented itself. Was it possible? Did Aragorn's healing ability extend that far? Lifting one of Legolas' eyelids, he checked the dilation before dropping it. Resting his hand on the brow of the younger elf, Elrond skimmed across Legolas' mind and searched for any proof of what he expected. He found it almost instantly. Elrond sensed Aragorn's strength in Legolas as well as his healing abilities. Removing his hand, he stepped to Aragorn and did the same to him as he did to Legolas. Dismayed, he could barely sense Aragorn amid the jumble of pain filled thoughts.

            "Someone get my sons in now. Every healer leave except the master healer," Elrond ordered as he stood and pulled off his royal robes.

            If Thranduil minded that Elrond was ordering everyone around then he didn't show it. Everyone filed out of the room as Elladan and Elrohir quickly came in. They immediately went to Aragorn where their father was picking up the unconscious human. Elrond carried Aragorn to a bed and carefully laid down his son.

            "What is wrong with Estel, Ada?" Elrohir asked softly while Elrond started to pull off Aragorn's traveling clothes.

            "Elladan, get some more blankets. Elrohir, fix a warm broth. We need to keep Estel warm."

            "Elrond, what happened?" Thranduil asked as Elrond glanced up from Aragorn.

            "Aragorn has formed a transfer bond with Legolas. He gave Legolas his strength, health, warmth along with some of his energy to heal Legolas. In turn, Aragorn has taken Legolas' pain to allow him to reserve his strength and concentrate on healing. Once Legolas heals, Aragorn will break the bond between them. It is depleting Aragorn's reserves. I thought that only old and powerful elves could do this but apparently Aragorn's elvish blood is stronger than we all thought. It has probably been passed to him from my brother Elros through the many lines," Elrond answered and wrapped Aragorn in a blanket.

            Aragorn had stopped convulsing and was no just unconscious. He was breathing shallowly and he had a chill upon his skin as Elrond worked to warm him. Elrond vowed that he would have a talk to Aragorn once everything was better. He had no real worries about Aragorn's well being; there would be no aftereffects. Other than being exhausted beyond anything he has ever experienced, Aragorn would be just fine. Elrond instructed his sons to feed their little brother the warm broth while he went to Thranduil and Legolas. Sighing to himself, Elrond picked up several herbs and bandages needed to heal Legolas wound. He knew he had to stitch the wound closed but that would cause pain and the pain would transfer to Aragorn. Oh yes, Elrond would have a long talk with his foster son.

            "Elladan, you and Elrohir may have to hold down Aragorn," Elrond said before quickly stitching the wound closed.

            He saw Elladan and Elrohir hold their human brother down. Aragorn tried to shift away as he moaned softly while Legolas remained still and silent. Elrond quickly finished and rubbed on a healing cream before bandaging the wound. He looked over to his sons and nodded for them to release Estel before he looked up at Thranduil.

            "May I speak with you in private?"

            Thranduil nodded and glanced down at Legolas. Elrohir moved over and sat next to Legolas as he nodded to Thranduil. Comforted that someone would watch over his son, Thranduil followed Elrond to a side room that was empty and closed the door behind both of them. Thranduil rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and looked out the glass doors at the storm that raged in the forest. His emotions had been through too much in too little time for him to be his normal calm and stoic self. First his son had been grievously wounded, then bearing the knowledge that his son would die, Aragorn's arrival, Legolas' death, and now his apparently resurrection. Elrond was one of a very limited few that Thranduil could drop his guard around.

            "Thranduil, concerning what happened earlier. I believe it would be best to refrain from telling the truth to Legolas. We both know how he is with guilt and this knowledge may overwhelm him while he heals," Elrond said quietly as Thranduil slowly nodded his head.

            "Will we ever tell him?"

            "I intend to leave it up to Aragorn to decide. However, Aragorn may not know what exactly happened. I do not doubt for a second that he actually knew what he was doing or what would happen. I will inform him of it later when he has broken the bond and has rested. But it will be up to Aragorn to decide what he shall tell Legolas."

            "I agree, Elrond. I am constantly amazed at how good of friends your son and mine are. I am beginning to be very thankful for Estel," Thranduil chuckled and straightened from his slightly slouched position before smoothing out his robes.

            Thranduil walked back into the room and Elrond pulled Elladan and Elrohir to the side to tell them what Thranduil and he decided. The brothers agreed that it was probably the best plan of action until both were fully well. Elladan carefully picked up Aragorn and carried him to a private healing room where he would be out of sight and hearing of Legolas when he awoke.

///////////////

I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I know that I had a blast writing it in between classes. So, everyone please review like you did for chapter one (that still amazes me). And I shall continue to write.

**_got-_****_lotr_****_- _**New chapter the day after I posted. Hope it was soon enough for you. 

**_Lauren- _**My dear lurker! I am very glad that you like the first chapter to my new story. I really just started writing it not knowing what I was going to do with it as a story. But, it is starting to take off on its own.

**_Tychen_****_- _**Well thank you very much *bows with hand over heart before sweeping it to the side* Hannon lle, mellonin. I am constantly blamed for leaving nasty cliff-hangers; I hope this chapter was not a bad cliff-hanger. And of course Aragorn will try to outdo Legolas. It is in their contracts, Heehee.

**_leggylover03-_******Whoa! Easy there, love! Here is the new chapter.please do not hurt me. Heehee, hope you like it.

**_kikyo_****_-_*******blushing* Well, I thank you very much friend. I tried my hardest to not make it complete fluff but still have that bit of anxiety there. Those two seem not ones to mince their words with the other. I know that I could have embellished the 'flash' thing a bit better and I really should have but it was late at night (extremely late, about two in the morning) and I was tired and I just wanted to get it posted. If you wish, I could take the first chapter down and embellish the 'flash' thing a bit more. It would be not trouble to me if you wish it so.

**_XxgemxX_****_- _**Interesting name. Well, thank you very much mellonin. I am very glad that you enjoyed the chapter and my writing. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first.

**_fallenhope_****_-_******Well, thank you very much mellonin. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations.

**_g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch- _**I know it was a bad cliff-hanger; I am just very bad about those. I wonder if there is a cliff-hanger anonymous group. "Hi, my name is Spades and I write cliff-hangers." "Hi, Spades." Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first.

**_Lady Phedre- _**Upon reading your review, I had to ask myself if this was an actual joke or if you were actually conscious to what you were saying. Several things came to mind of what I would like to say to you but I will not lower myself to that standard so I will continue to respond to your inquiries and comments in a mature fashion.

This is set before Fellowship of the Rings begins in which Legolas and Aragorn are good friends. At the council Legolas does tell the attendants of who this Ranger is; this implies that Legolas knows of who Aragorn is and his lineage so that inclines to me that they are good enough friends for Aragorn to feel comfortable to tell Legolas who he really is. We were never told in the books that Aragorn and Legolas were not good friends before the Fellowship.

Yes, Mirkwood is evil. I believe that everyone that writes LotR fanfiction knows this. Where did you attain the idea that I believed that Mirkwood forest is not evil? The Hobbit consisted of how the dwarves and hobbits viewed Mirkwood Forest and they do find the forest malevolent but I am sure that the inhabitants do not consider the forest entirely malevolent. I will move onto the 'Haven't you ever read The Hobbit?' later on.

Yes, it was written that Thranduil and the royal family, with the help of the dwarves, delved an underground dwelling after the manner of Thranduil's ancient kinsman. It does not specify, however, that they lived entirely underground for the entire time. I believe that they had the underground palace as well as an above ground palace and it my right as a writer to expand on known information.

The 'Legolas had brown hair' comment just served to make me wonder if you actually know what you are talking about or just rambling.

The human body is able to perform many amazing accomplishments that were thought of as physically impossible. I fully believe that this goes the same for elves and possibly even more so. The human will to live is something that one should never doubt. I speak about this from a very personally level. The will and desire to live can over-ride anything that stands in the way.

With regards to: 'Please, go read the books.' And 'Haven't you ever read The Hobbit?' I believe I can safely say that yes I have, and am probably more learned than you are on them. I have had the privilege of hearing a lecture from Christopher Tokien while I was studying abroad and he spoke of his father's books and notes. It was during this time that I started to write fanfiction for the LotR series and have never looked back.

I thank you for taking time to review my story and hope that you will return with more interesting.insights. Until then, have a marvelous day.

**_jambaby1963-_******Well, thank you very much for your eagerness for the next chapter. I hope that this chapter will appease you as much as the first.

**_Deana- _**WHOA! Down girl, down! *speaking to self: 'Just back away slowly Spades. Just back away slowly.'* Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Roccovende_****_- _***blushing* I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I do not think that I could actually kill a main character without having a tear fest. Thank you for your help, wise wisdom and for listen to me about my family's (albeit minor) problems.

**_MelanyeBaggins_****_- _**Please enjoy the next chapter.

**_Aranel_****_ of Mirkwood- _***offers a box of tissues* Please, do not cry, love. He is not dead, so do not fret.

**_Bloom-lover2004- _**Hannon lle mellonin *bows with hand over heart and sweeps it out to the side*. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Gwyn_****_- _**I hope that I explained where it came from in this chapter. I have the entire plot (well maybe not entire) but a good majority of what I am going to do with this story and already have an idea for the bad/dark elf.

**_Silcanwen_****_ Uvanimor-dreamingfifi- _**That is a really long pen name. Wow. Anyway, I am very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. I thought it was apparent in the first chapter but I will restate it clearly. Legolas is the injured one; Gimli is not in this one (I should write one with Legolas and him). This is before Fellowship, where the majority of all the friendship stories are placed.

**_Fire Eagle- _***offers chapter two*. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Kyliah_****_- _***blushing* Hannon lle, mellonin. I hope you find this chapter as exciting as the first chapter. I love to hear from excited reviewers that are anxious for the next chapter.

**_CJ*-Cj- _**I just have to ask where your name came from. It is very unique. Thank you very much for the compliment.

**_Isadora2- _**Heehee, I am sorry for jumping right in there but I fully enjoyed it. I am still working hard on 'Order of Glaurung' but at the moment I am facing a major writer's block on that story. But I am working very hard on it and I appreciate everyone being patient with me.

**_Legalady_****_- _**Hannon lle, mellonin. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the second.

**_Ringmarciel_****_- _**Thank you, friend. I am getting lazy about working on 'Order of Glaurung.' I really should work on it after I post this chapter.

**_KumQuat1- _**Have no fear, there will be Aragorn torture later on in the story. I hope it was a good dose for you in this chapter. I will hurry with the next chapter and post it as soon as physically possible.

**_Laebeth_****_- _**I made you speechless? *blushing* I did not think that I was that good at writing. Hannon lle, mellonin, for the compliment. You had better limit your compliments, my head is swelling to a great proportion.

**_Jadesaber_****_- _**I thank you for the compliment. I hope this was quick enough for you.


	3. Chapter 3

            Why were his eyes closed? They shouldn't be closed; at least he was almost positive they shouldn't be closed. His eyes only closed when he was exhausted or seriously injured and he didn't feel anything to clue him in to that. There was no pain or discomfort from any injuries but he still had yet to move so that could change everything. He heard someone shifting in a chair to his left and he struggled to open his eyes.

            He expected to see Aragorn sitting by him but was surprised to see Elrohir…or Elladan. He was having a bit of trouble focusing and deciding which one it actually was. Legolas wondered why he was here, the last thing Legolas remembered was speaking to Aragorn. Where was Aragorn? Did Aragorn heal him? Legolas thought his wound was fatal. The healers said it was; he remembered his father crying before Aragorn arrived.

            Legolas decided it was probably better to ask instead of guessing.

            "El-Elrohir?"

            The dark haired elf jerked around to look at his friend.

            "Nay, my friend. It is Elladan; my brother is speaking with my father. How do you feel?"

            "Thirsty," Legolas mumbled and tried to swallow.

            Elladan filled a glass with water and helped Legolas sit up slightly to drink. Legolas curiously wondered why he didn't fell any pain. When Elladan eased him back down to the bed, Legolas pulled aside the blanket and ran his hand along the clean, white bandages. He thought it strange that he didn't feel any pain. He felt the warmth from the blankets and the coolness of the water but no pain.

            "I thought it was deadly."

            "Pardon?" Elladan asked and turned back to Legolas.

            "The wound, it was deadly. I died a few minutes after Aragorn arrived," he muttered and tried to remember everything that happened.

            "My father arrived just in time to heal you. You were lucky," Elladan said, hating having to lie to his friend.

            Elladan understood the need to keep the truth from Legolas but he hated lying to his friend. He partially understood what Aragorn did; the act was mentioned in a few healing books but he never heard of it actually being used. His direction were simple, keep Legolas in bed no matter what. Yeah, like that would be easy. Legolas was more stubborn that most and everyone knew it. Maybe that was why Elrond gave him this job; everyone said that Elladan was stubborn. Legolas has finally met his match.

            "Well, help me out of bed," Legolas said and pulled aside the blankets.

            "I do not think so. You are under direct orders to stay in bed and not get out of bed. Those orders come from Elrond, your father, Elrohir, and myself," Elladan directed while he pointed at the archer.

            "I am surprised Aragorn is not here to tell me to stay in bed."

            "Aragorn was pulled away for Ranger business. He told me to tell you that if you dare try and get out of bed before you obtain permission then he will come back an severely maim you. You need to recover entirely before getting out of bed."

            "I feel perfectly fine now. I have no soreness, no pain, and am perfectly capable of getting out of this bed."

            Elladan's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Mirkwood elf. He tried the nice way, knew the simple threat wouldn't work, time to move onto 'Plan C.'

            "Okay, but that means Aragorn will win the bet he and I had going," he said off handedly.

            It served its purpose when Legolas stopped and looked at the Noldor elf. His curiosity was perked and nothing would sate it except an explanation.

            "What bet?"

            Elladan smiled to himself. _'Cast out the bait.'_

            "Aragorn and I placed a bet, just a small one. He bet that you would get out of bed before Ada's permission even if you were not fully healed. I said that you were an intelligent elf who knew when his body needed rest. I mean all warriors know how valuable their body is in top condition and I know you would not purposely put your body in harm's way. But Aragorn said that you are a stubborn, prideful elf that feels the need to prove yourself like a young elf about a hundred years old. Searching for everyone's approval. Are you going to prove him correct?"

            Legolas' jaw clenched and a glint in the corner of his eyes confirmed it for Elladan. He had the Mirkwood elf.

            _'Hook, line, and sinker.'___

His words had gone straight to the fellow elf's pride as a warrior and pride as an elf. It was probably bad for him to enjoy tricking Legolas this way but it was so much fun. He could well imagine seeing the smoke pour out of Legolas' ears at his explanation. The Mirkwood elf sat back against the pillows and glared at Elladan.

            "That human was intelligent to keep his distance from me. Just wait till I get my hands on him," Legolas growled as the door to the other healing rooms opened.

            Elrond stepped through the door and looked quickly from Legolas to Elladan. He had not idea what Legolas knew or remembered from before and didn't know what Elladan may have told him.

            "Ada! Legolas and I were just talking about the bet Aragorn and I have going on. You know, I win if Legolas stays in bed till you give him permission and Aragorn wins if Legolas gets out of bed before," Elladan supplied and saw the realization in his father's eyes.

            "Yes, I remember. Who is predicted to win?" Elrond questioned as he walked to Legolas' bedside.

            "I believe I am," Elladan said and stood from his chair. "When is Estel to be back from his Ranger duties?"

            "Ranger duties? Oh…a few days only. It was not an emergency."

            Legolas looked between the two in confusion. They were acting very strangely, stranger than normal actually. Elladan quickly left the room just as Thranduil walked in to see his son.

            "How are you feeling Legolas?" Thranduil asked and squeezed his son's hand.

            "I feel perfectly health. I am energetic and feel strong. I am not sore or achy," he answered honestly as Elrond pushed aside the blanket covering the younger elf's side and abdomen.

            "And the wound?"

            "I do not feel it at all," Legolas answered as the elf lord nodded.

            Elrond expected an answer like that. Aragorn was still pulling all the discomfort and pain to himself. Elrond didn't know how long his human son could keep this bond functioning. Someone trained could devote half of their strength, warmth, and health to a patient. Aragorn had devoted all except a small portion needed to keep himself alive. If the bond became too burdensome for Aragorn then his subconscious would break the bond. Legolas seemed to be healing quickly and Elrond guessed that the bond may fade sometime during the next day. Hopefully, they could keep Legolas in bed till then. The story that Elladan has apparently made up was working as far as Elrond could tell. He would have to talk with his eldest son and discover the small like he had told the Mirkwood archer.

            "Your wound is healing quickly. I predict that you may be allowed out of bed some time tomorrow. But not until I give you direct permission," Elrond said pointedly as he rewrapped the wound.

            "I understand Lord Elrond."

            Elrond left the room to leave Thranduil and his son alone. Thranduil sat on the edge of his son's bed and looked over his son's face. He had come so close to almost losing his only son that he found it almost overwhelming to be sitting next to his son.

            "What is wrong, Ada?" Legolas asked, seeing the slight frown upon his father's face.

            "Nothing ion nin. I was thinking of how close I came to losing you. I did lose you for a moment. I believe my heart ceased beating at that precise moment," Thranduil murmured and gently brushed away a stray strand of Legolas' hair.

            "I am well now, ada. You should not fear for me. When it is my time to go, I will fight it but some battles are not meant to be fought."

            "When did you become so wise, my little greenleaf?" Thranduil asked with a smile.

            "I always have bee, just did not wan to show you up."

            Thranduil cuffed his son over his head as the young up-start laughed. The king knew that his son would become a great king or lord someday. He was fair and just as well as a fierce and thinking warrior. A warrior that was also a thinker was far more dangerous than a plain warrior. Brain will always win over brawn. The best warriors used everything around themselves in a battle and continually thinking to outsmart their opponent. On the battle field, Legolas was one of the most deadly warriors and was one of the most respected. Several people commented that Thranduil and Legolas were almost exact copies of each other at some instances. They both had the same deadly glare that seemed synonymous with a royal family.

            "Legolas, I hate to ask you, but what do you remember from the ambush?"

            Legolas looked past his father and stared at the wall. He pieced together the scenes that he knew occurred and pulled the majority from his memory.

            "I was riding with a group of six other warriors when we were ambushed. The orcs numbered about twenty-seven or eight at my first estimate. Immediately encountering us they seemed to flood towards me and center their attacks towards me. Upon realizing this, the warriors formed a barrier around me and fought with their blades while I used my bow. The orcs broke through the barrier and separated all of us. I was almost over-run by orcs while I fought. They became too many for me and one wounded me. Once falling, the orcs retreated and the few warriors left brought me back to the palace. I assume that is what happened after I fell; during the ride back I was unconscious," Legolas recalled and mourned the loss of the warriors that fell protecting him.

            "I sent out three patrols to track the orcs and eradicate them. They will wait and take surveillance before doing anything. I was informed that one of the warriors believed that it was an assassination attempt. What are you views on this?"

            Thranduil valued his son's opinion on matters, especially if his son was in the middle of it. Legolas thought for a moment and replayed the incident in its entirety to evaluate every angle.

            "It acted like one but I have no solid proof. The orcs did seem to know who I was and was very intent to reach me. I would lean more towards yes, it was an assassination attempt."

            The kind nodded in agreement and glanced out the window. He pondered over it all for a moment before standing up.

            "Someone will be in soon with your evening meal. I will come by to see you before you go to sleep tonight. Rest, my son."

            Thranduil kissed the top of his son's head and left the room. He needed to speak with his advisors and get their input on the matter. Legolas laid back and gazed around the room before seeing a discarded book. Grabbing it, he started reading to pass the time.

            The orcs shifted restlessly as the dark elf glared at the group of orcs. The elf was radiating fury and it was directed towards the orcs. The elf's hair was black as night and his scowl was just as dark and bleak. His pale skin contrasted sharply to his dark hair and clothing. The dark eyes glinted dangerously as he slowly stalked towards the orcs.

            "Do you want to run that by me again?"

            "We stabbed the elf prince."

            "Did you see him die?"

            "Well, no, but it was a bad one. The wound, I mean."

            The dark elf, Bretharso, back handed the orc and snarled at the others.

            "Idiots! You should have stayed! The prince survived! I should have known to not send mindless orcs to do a simple job that a human child could succeed in doing."

            Bretharso passed a hand over his face and growled angrily. Nothing was going the way he had planned. The elf prince was still alive from the reports he had gotten. That whelp of a human had somehow saved the prince from death. What now?

            The plan had simply been to kill the elf prince while he was out with the patrols but the stupid orcs couldn't even do that simple task. Oh yes, they had succeeded in injuring the elfling but it wasn't close to the death that Bretharso wanted. Every time he looked at the prince or his father, a consuming rage ate at Bretharso that only blood could sate. 

            "What do you want us to do?"

            "Nothing. I shall deal with it and finish it."

            Night had fallen on Mirkwood and everyone was asleep. Aragorn shifted in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze wandered tiredly over the ceiling as he tried to remember where he was. Everything was blurry, his vision and memory. He slowly lifted his hand and slowly focused on it. His arm felt like it weighed an unbelievable amount but he could move it and see it. Weakly turning his head, he looked out the window to the bright moon before turning to stare at the ceiling again. Why was he in a healing room at Mirkwood? Did Legolas and he get into more trouble like they were known to do? Wait…something to do with Legolas. Did the elf get himself into trouble again? Probably, but he would find out later when he wasn't so exhausted.

            In his exhausted state, he didn't see the dark shadow sneak by his window. The shadow leaped the gap between balconies and landed silently on the next door one. Hearing no movement from inside, the figure silently opened the glass doors and let himself into the room. Pausing by the door, he removed the ornate dagger from its sheath and walked silently towards the sleeping elf on the bed. He could take his revenge finally and be free.

            Holding the dagger in both hands, he lifted his arms and readied to plunge the dagger into the prince's chest. Just as his arms descended the door across from his exploded open and a dark blur raced towards the bed. Aragorn launched himself over Legolas' bed and slammed into the assassin. He didn't know how he knew that Legolas was in trouble but he had sensed it. A sudden sense of foreboding had washed over him and knew that it was attached somehow to Legolas. Not caring about his weakened state, Aragorn had leapt out of bed and sprinted towards the healing room that was projecting the foreboding aura. His adrenaline gave him strength as Legolas' attacker and he tumbled to the ground in heap of tangled arms and legs.

            Legolas jerked awake and looked quickly to the two figures struggling on the floor. He didn't' know who the two figures were or how they got into his room and at the moment he really wasn't caring. Seeing none of his weapons nearby, he made a quick decision.

            "Warriors!" he yelled and pushed back the blankets.

            The assassin untangled himself from Aragorn's arms and sprinted towards the glass balcony doors, shattering them as he leapt through the doors and onto the balcony. Aragorn went after him just as the doors leading to the hallway burst open. Legolas gasped in shock upon recognizing Aragorn as he raced after the assassin and onto the balcony. Barreling into the assassin, Aragorn's momentum sent both of them over the banister and out of sight.

            "Go after them!" Thranduil yelled as several warriors raced onto the balcony and over the banister after the assassin and human.

            Elladan and Elrohir followed but to go after their little brother. They found him sprawled on the grass under the balcony looking slightly dazed with no sight of the assassin.

            "Estel! Estel, are you well?" Elrohir asked worriedly as he fell to his knees beside the human.

            "I…believe…so," he wheezed, trying to fill his lungs with air.

            "Estel, you are one lucky human," Elladan joked weakly and helped his little brother sit up.

            "I do not…feel lucky as of…right now."

            The twins rolled their eyes and started to help their little brother back into the palace and to the healing rooms.

//////////////////

Well??????? Please review for me and tell me what you think so far about the story. I just love to read everyone's thoughts and opinions on it. I know the story seems to be moving quickly and I am trying to slow it down but it just does not want to slow. Geez, this story has a mind of its own, I swear it does.

**_Deana-_** I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones and I will continue to work on this one as well as 'Order of Glaurung.'

**_Riva van Dyk-_** Thank you so very much. Aragorn has a very small bit of elvish blood coursing through his veins. He is a very distant relative of Elrond and is a descendant from Elros, Elrond's brother's, blood line. So he has a bit of elvish blood in him. Please do not feel like a retard, it does not matter how many times you read a book. It does not mean a thing unless you see more than just words printed on a page.

**_Gwyn_****_-_** I will go more into the transfer bond thing in the next chapter or the one after. I just do not know when I will have Aragorn and Elrond have the talk as of yet. I am working on it, so have no fear. I am trying to slow the pace, really I am.

**_Roz_****_-_** Well, I updated 'Order of Glaurung' a few days ago and I am working on it so hopefully you will not have to wait for long for the next chapter.

**_Got-lotr-_** Oh, please do not cry *offers a box of extra strength tissues*. I am just an average writer *blushes*. I am not great, just love to write and write what goes through my mind. Enjoy the new chapter.

**_Tychen_****_-_** I have never actually seen Oliver Twist but I do know the line. I hope this chapter sates your craving. This chapter ended so-so; no evil cliff-hangers. I thought it ended nicely. A good action sequence in this chapter, but no injuries to our beloved characters.

**_Arcana_****_-_** Well, thank you very much for the compliment. I hope you read Chapter 13 to Order or Glaurung. I am working on the story as much as I physically can with school and everything. I am taking it all the way to the end and not giving up on it; it will just take me a little longer than normal to post chapters.

**_Lady-Eleniell-_** Mae govannen, mellonin. Hannon lle for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. This is a friendship story. Slash does not bother me in the least, I just do not write it.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** Your penname still cracks me up. I just love it. Okay, I am over that. I am so glad that you enjoy this story so much, I try very hard to make it likeable. 

**_Fallenhope_****_-_** I thank you very much for the compliment.

**_NaughtyNat_****_-_** I am pleased that you are enjoying the story so much. It takes a great deal to actually get me angry and most of my friends are not gutsy enough to try and actually get me really angry. Everyone says that it is a sight to behold when I get slightly mad, so if I get pissed off it must be like a huge firecracker show or something. They all say that I send people running for their lives because I give the ultimate 'look.'

**_Leggylover03_**- Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** The two stories are pulling me in both directions. I have to keep the two plot bunnies separated or they start to mingle and breed and it is just terrible. Legolas with orange hair *stops to think before shuddering* I still see a blond. I can not see him as a brunette.

**_MelanyeBaggins_****_-_** That is a good question.

**_Fire Eagle-_** A person can do amazing things when it concerns someone he/she loves. They can go a bit farther, last longer, pull harder and all that fun stuff. The emotion took over and unleashed the 'power' (if you wish to call it that). Going with the Thranduil thing: I was picturing the king dealing with it before Aragorn got there and then would mourn in private. He knows the special bond that the two had and knew that it would be hard on Aragorn; he almost puts Aragorn's well-being before his own and comforts Aragorn before turning to himself. That is how I saw it but that is me and my twisted little mind.

**_Red Tigress-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. I like to think of myself as an average writer; nothing spectacular, nothing terrible, just in the middle.

**_Bill the Pony2-_** LOL, oh I have to say that I love you Bill the Pony2. Your constant support for my stories is always a rainbow on a cloudy day. I am humbled by your compliment and hope to continue to please your movie watching brain.

**_Legalady_****_-_** Yes, I am continuing to work on 'Order of Glaurung' and I hope that you have read the most recent chapter, Chapter 13. I am working on both of these stories with time permitting. It just may take me a little bit more time that usual but nothing drastic.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** Now I have two problematic plot bunnies. Poppy is telling the new ones all the wrong things to do, like go out with the twins on a drinking binge, hiding when I want to write, you know, all the bad things. Terrible plot bunnies. *turning to see Poppy give Twitch a bottle of vodka* Poppy! NO! No vodka for Twitch, he is underage!

**_Snow-Glory-_** Thank you very much for the compliment.

**_Kikyo_****_- _**NO! You did not offend me in the least! Please do not think that. I love you! I really do! I have a friend that is putting up her own fanfiction site and she wants to post my stories and if she does then I will embellish the 'flash' thing before I give it to her. I always take my reviewers suggestions to heart.

**_Aranel_****_ of Mirkwood-_** I just can not see Legolas as having brown hair but that is me. Thank you so much for the compliment.

**_Chris-_** Thank you for the encouragement. I will work hard on the next chapter and hope to have it posted soon.

**_Grumpy-_** 'Order of Glaurung' has been updated to Chapter 13 so go and check it out if you have not yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Keyla_****_-_** Thank you very much and here is the next chapter.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** *blushing* Oh, you are making my head and ego grow. Thank you for the compliment.

**_Andunea_****_ the Shapeshifter-_** Writer blocks are evil! Very, very evil and I hate them with a passion. I have been writing since I was…uh…hold on I have to get a calculator…364 divided by 24…3850 multiplied by 20…subtract pie (3.17)…about twelve years I believe. A rough estimate. I love to read so my vocabulary really expanded from that and my studies and I have a very active imagination. No, I have another reason for the orcs trying to kill Legolas and hopefully it is kind of explained in this chapter.

**_Galadriel evenstar-_** Thank you so much for the compliment.


	4. Chapter 4

            Aragorn bit his bottom lip when his back protested to the movement. Adrenaline continued to course through his blood stream making him extra sensitive to every twinge. It also served to keep away the exhaustion he knew was waiting. Elrond met the three at the doorway to Legolas room where everyone was; Legolas had an arm wrapped around his abdomen and was moving carefully and slowly. Once everything had calmed down, Legolas realized that his wound had started hurting. He watched as Aragorn slowly walked towards a bed with Elrond's help. The human wore a pair of loose fitting tunic and leggings. Elrohir draped a blanket over Aragorn's shoulders and felt his little brother's forehead.

            "Stop Elrohir. I am not sick. Just leave off, will you?" he muttered and swatted away his brother's hands.

            "Could someone please explain why Estel is here? I thought he was off with the Rangers?" Legolas asked, causing Aragorn to look at him confused.

            "Rangers? What are you talking about?"

            Elrond cleared his throat as he looked over at Thranduil.

            "We withheld the truth from you, Legolas. Your wound was severe and you did die from it. However, Elrond did not heal you," Thranduil said softly.

            "Who did then?"

            "Estel did. He formed a transfer bond. It is a healing talent that few can perform. He bonded his life force with yours, Legolas. He shared his health, strength, and warmth with you. Boil it down to simple statements, Aragorn gave you his health and he took your pain," Elrond explained.

            "You what?" Legolas yelped and looked to Aragorn.

            "I could not let you die, mellonin. If I could save you then I would. If given the chance, I would do it again and again," he muttered and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

            Aragorn blinked tiredly as his vision blurred and slowly focused again. Now that his adrenaline was fading, his exhaustion was catching up to him. The voices of everyone were fading in and out as he weakly shook his head to hopefully clear his head.

            "Estel?" Elrond asked worriedly when he noted his son's pale face.

            "I think…that I need to lie down," he murmured and slowly stood.

            His legs crumbled under him and he collapsed to the floor before anyone could catch him. Elrond quickly knelt next to his son and waved away everyone crowding in. He gently lifted an eyelid and noted the dilation before pressing his fingers under Estel's jaw. After a few seconds, he removed his hand and gently slipped an arm under Aragorn's knees and shoulders. The elf lord carried his son back to his bed and covered him with blankets. Aragorn had succeeded in exhausting himself beyond his physical abilities. The human's body had drawn the line to how far it would be pushed and had stuck to it. Elrond figured that Estel would sleep for at least a day and a half. Going back to the other room, he quietly closed the door before turning to the others.

            "He will be fine once he rests. Attacking the assassin proved to be too much for him in his weakened state," he stated before moving to Legolas' side. "How is your wound?"

            "Aches but not terribly so. It started hurting when Aragorn dove out the window after the assassin," he answered as Elrond lifted the loose tunic to view the wound.

            The stitches were still intact and there was no blood seeping through the tight stitches. Nodding to himself, he rewrapped the wound and glanced over to his twin sons.

            "I want one of you to stay with Estel constantly. The other stay with Legolas."

            "I do not need a body guard," he objected as Thranduil glared at his son.

            "There have been two assassination attempts on your life. I would feel more comfortable if Elladan or Elrohir stayed with you," Thranduil said sternly as Elrond nodded.

            "And almost succeeded both times, Legolas. If it was not for Estel then the assassin would have. Both of you will need to be extra careful until this assassin is caught. I am sure that the assassin will be plenty angered at Estel, seeing how he foiled both assassination attempts," Elrond said as Elladan moved out of the room and into Aragorn's room to stay with his little brother.

            "Did you recognize your attacker?" Thranduil asked his son as Legolas shook his head.

            "No, but he looked to be a dark elf. Long black hair, dark eyes, pale face; that is all I saw. Estel might have gotten a better look than I," Legolas said as Thranduil's eyes narrowed.

            "I am now going to kick everyone out except Elrohir. My patient needs his rest," Elrond said and cast a glance over at Thranduil.

            Everyone left and Elrohir claimed a chair against the wall so he could view the entire room. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the dark haired elf before rolling his eyes.

            Elrond waited while Thranduil talked to the warriors that returned from going after the assassin. Thranduil didn't look very happy at whatever the warrior was saying. Growling an order at the warrior, Thranduil watched as the warrior departed to spread around the order. Elrond moved up to stand beside the king as the two ageless elves stared down the hallway.

            "Well?" Elrond questioned without looking over at Thranduil.

            "The warriors could not track the assassin through the forest. They are almost positive it is an elf and familiar with the Mirkwood forest. He disappeared once he reached the thick trees. Some of the warriors are still trying to track the assassin but I do not think that they will succeed. This elf knows this area well and it worries me slightly," Thranduil mused as the two started walking slowly down the hallway.

            "Did the elf sound familiar to you? I noticed your subtle reaction to Legolas' description of the assassin."

            "It is rare to hear of a dark elf. I do not know of any dark elves that would wish harm upon Legolas."

            "Do you know of a dark elf wishing harm upon you?

            Thranduil stopped and turned to face Elrond. The moonlight illuminated the elf lord's face and serious expression. The two elves watched each other as Thranduil wracked his long memory. He was a king, it was common to have enemies no matter how good of a king you were. Elrond has some enemies of his own however few and far between.

            "None come to mind, Elrond. But I have lived a long time and I am sure that I have made some enemies."

            "I understand Thranduil, I am trying to help you solve this mystery. You forget that this assassin may go after my son also after all of this. I would stop all of this before anyone gets more hurt," Elrond said sternly as the golden haired king rolled his shoulders.

            "There is nothing more we can do now. We will deal with everything in the morning after getting some rest. Till morn, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said and bowed slightly.

            "Till morn, King Thranduil."

~~~~~~~~

            The palace was quieter than normal and every elf felt the air tingle with tension. News of the assassination attempt had spread quickly like wildfire and by noon everyone knew of it. Extra warriors were placed along the corridors and the healing wing. Elladan and Elrohir stayed close to their charges and at the moment they were all in the same room. Once Legolas heard that the warriors suspected that the assassin may be an elf and may go after Aragorn, he had demanded to be allowed to see his human friend. It didn't matter that Aragorn was still asleep, Legolas just wanted to be near his friend. The elf was sitting by the human's bed while looking out the window with the twins somewhere behind him in chairs. The hand under the elf's hand suddenly flexed and caused Legolas to jerk around and look at his friend. He moved his chair close to the bed and watched the human's face.

            "Mellonin? Are you awake?" he asked softly as the twins moved to stand beside the bed.

            Aragorn moaned softly as his eyes moved under his eye lids. He could hear his friend speaking to him but returning to consciousness was slow and tedious. Surprisingly, he didn't have any pains other than a few aches and sores. He knew that if he was waking up with someone leaning over him asking if he was okay then pain would also be there. It was inevitable. Slowly forcing his eyes to obey, he slowly cracked his eyes and paused to let his eyes adjust to the light. Oh Valar, he was in the healing wing. What happened to him now? He didn't know if he really wanted to know.

            "Estel?"

            "'Dan?" he questioned softly and turned his gaze slowly to the dark haired elf.

            "Aye, little brother. How do you feel?"

            "Tired," he mumbled and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

            Something continued to nag about in his mind that he should remember. Something important. Growing frustrated, he tried harder to remember whatever was so important to him. He remembered struggling with someone. Then falling off the balcony before his brothers stood over him. Elrond and Thranduil speaking before he passed out after hearing Legolas ask him something. That was it! He suddenly remembered the assassin trying to stab his friend. His eyes opened again and looked at the faces still above him. Finally reaching his friend's face, he relaxed and weakly smiled.

            "Legolas…you are…well?"

            "Aye, my friend, I am well. You, however, are not. Once you have rested more, we will have a discussion," Legolas smiled as Estel started to lose the fight to stay awake.

            "Go to sleep, Estel," Elrohir ordered softly as the human relaxed into the bed.

            "Stubborn human. Always trying to do too much," Elladan commented softly and moved back to his seat.

            "Does he not always?" Elrohir asked with a grin as he moved towards the balcony.

~~~~~~~~~

            Bretharso snarled silently as he watched the warriors move past him without realizing he was only a few yards from them. He was far older than any of those warriors trying to track him. These woods were his home and there were only a rare few that knew these woods better than him. Waiting a few more minutes until the warriors were a comfortable distance away, he started to move again and headed towards the outer edges of the forest. His movements were silent and smooth as he sprinted down the tree limbs and leaped to other trees, not once slipping. His scowl deepened when he remembered the second failed attempt to kill the prince. Everything was falling apart because of that whelp of a human boy. He had been so close to succeeding until that boy had tackled him. He may choose to kill the boy just for spite.

            Stopping his movements, he listened closely before dropping to the ground. The thick foliage cast deep shadows across the forest floor from the moon as he walked to the cave's opening. Pressing aside the thick bush shielding the cave opening, he moved deeper into the cave. His memory guided him through the twists and turns of the dark cave. Soon, he arrived to a large room that was obviously lived in with torches placed around the room. Pulling off his outer tunic, he tossed it to the side and rolled his shoulders. A few more steps and he pulled off his under tunic to drop it on the floor. Scars marred his pale flesh deeply as he pulled a pair of twin knives from their sheaths. Twirling the two knives in each hand to loosen his wrists, he moved to a spacious area where he practiced with his weapons. The knives danced around him with only a soft hiss as the weapons cut through the air. Everything around him faded away as he centered himself and focused on the deadly weapons. His long legs stretched and flowed as he went through his paces with deadly precision. His ebony hair whipped around him as the knives moved past and around him in a silent yet deadly song. Soon, his entire body was participating in the dance as his leg lashed out to the invisible opponent. Kicking at a small lever at the edge of the practice circle, he spun as fake opponents dropped from the cave ceiling. The knives ripped through the hay stuffed figures and slit open the dummies' chests. The last dummy had a crudely constructed circlet placed upon the dummy's head to represent royalty. Bretharso stared at the dummy for a moment before spinning towards the dummy, his arm wrapped around the fake head and savagely twisted. The sound of hay tearing was the only noise in the cave as he ripped the head from the dummy. Tossing the head into the air, one of his knives slit the head in half while he buried the other knife into the dummy's chest. He looked around at the scattering of hay pieces that littered the area with disinterest.

            Heavy, shuffling footsteps alerted him to visitors as he pulled his under tunic back on. He held his knives ready until he realized who it was.

            "I have another job for you, Gresnak," he told the orc as he slipped the knives into their sheaths.

            "What is it, elf? And remember your promise."

            "I remember, now listen closely."

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Get out of my way, prissy elf."

            "No, stubborn dunedain."

            Aragorn glared at Legolas as the elf blocked the human's attempt to get out of his bed. He should have known that Aragorn would try to get out of bed before he was able. Well, Aragorn said he was able and Legolas said he wasn't. It was extremely common between the two whenever one of them was injured. They should be over this and past it all but both of them were stubborn. Stubborn beyond anyone's belief. And their stubbornness flared terribly at moments and this was one of those moments.

            "You are not getting out of that bed until you have Lord Elrond's permission."

            "I do not need my father's permission to get out of bed. As a healer, I know when I am physically able to get out of bed and when I am not."

            "From interacting with your father, brothers, and you, I have picked up a little extra knowledge of plants. I know exactly which ones will serve to push you into unconsciousness," Legolas growled as Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

            "You would not dare."

            "Please, I beg you, tempt me," Legolas replied with a glint in his eye that actually worried Aragorn.

            "As much as I think Legolas would enjoy that, I must protest."

            Both turned to look at the elf standing in the doorway. Elrond smothered his smile at the sight of the two friends. He did not doubt that Legolas would do everything in his power to keep Aragorn in that bed. That bit of fact worried Elrond because he knew that Legolas would make good on his threat. His son looked about ready to leap over the elf and run.

            "What would you two misfits be arguing about now? I assume that Estel wants to get out of bed and you will not let him," he said as Legolas nodded grimly.

            "Yes, my lord," Legolas replied.

            "Well then I shall solve it. Aragorn you are allowed out of bed-"

            "Ha!" Aragorn laughed as Legolas' face fell.

            "But you are only allowed out of bed. You may not leave this room under any circumstances-"

            "Ha!"

            Elrond almost laughed as Aragorn's face fell and Legolas laughed. The elf lord counted himself lucky that those two didn't live that closely to each other. The world would never be safe. He had to remember to inform the warriors of Aragorn's room arrest and not let him leave under any story that he may tell them.

///////////////////

And there is the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, it is now 12:30 in the morning. I am hungry. I am going to post and get something to eat and go to bed so please pardon me if the reviewers' responses are kind of short.

**_Isadora2-_** I hate to fish but that line is very common. I just thought of it while I was writing it and I thought that it sounded marvelously in it. I know that a bet like that would get me and I can be very stubborn. Am I under a microscope? I do not like being under microscopes. Too crowded.

**_Got-lotr-_** Need another box of extra strength tissues? I hope that I will remember to put up a 'Caution: Box of tissues may be needed' on a chapter that needs it. I thank you for the compliment and I will continue to write as quickly as physically possible.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** It is something about your name that just makes me laugh; I can not explain it. Where did you come up with it?

**_Aranel_****_ of Mirkwood-_** And the fic loves you too!

**_Bill the Pony2-_** Yes, you are very loved. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Deana-_** He did feel the effects but they were very minimal because he was already well on the way of being fully healed. So, mild discomfort.

**_Vicki Turner-_** Wow! I am so happy that you like this story so much.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** I know about the spelling errors *hangs head*. I had one of my beta readers go over this chapter before I posted it today so I hope that it is better today. The plot will thicken.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** I am having a problem keeping my plot bunnies apart. All of my stories are running together and blending.

**_Leggylover03-_** Thank you very much.

**_Tychen_****_-_** The big 'discussion' will happen in the next chapter…at least I hope it will. My brain is just running on fumes right now. Need food, need brain food.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I am doing the late at night updates again and late night writing session. I am so bad. I am very glad that you are enjoying this story so much. I want to go to sleep now but I must post this chapter. Must…post…*starts to snore before jerking awake again*…readers…need me.

**_Frodo16424-_** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story.

**_Tithen_****_ Min-_** Here you go! Enjoy!

**_BalrogsBreath_****_-_** Have you ever heard of the 'phantom pain' that some amputees suffer? It is a condition that a person would dream that their arm or leg (which ever appendage was amputated) was hurting and they would wake up and it was still hurting or they imagine that it was still hurting even though it is not there. Kind of the same idea with Aragorn and Legolas; Aragorn was not physically injured but he took on the pain and severity of the wound upon his psyche. Hope that clears it up for you a bit.

**_Jambaby1963-_** Thank you very much. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** The two plot bunnies are driving me crazy. I have Poppy and Twitch now. They are starting to exchange ideas on how to annoy me. It is a conspiracy.

**_Xanthia_****_ Morgan-_** *blushing* Well thank you very much. I have hopefully fixed most of the spelling errors in this chapter.

**_Roz_****_-_** Believe me, it is a serious balancing act between school, social life, and writing. And I have about five stories that I am bouncing between.

**_Riva van Dyk-_** I love my dorks! I will work on it as much as school and life permits it.

**_Kept-Secret-_** Wow…that is a lot of questions. But have no fear; they will all be answered eventually. How quickly I do not know, but they will be eventually.

**_Grumpy-_** Thank you for the compliment. Enjoy.

**_Crystal_****_-rose15-_** *blushing* I thank you very much for the compliment.

**_Slea_****_-_** It is turning into a great tale. Thank you for the compliment.

**_Legalady_****_- _**I do not know where these stories come from. If it did then…well…I do not know what I would do. If you ever have need for ideas, give me a holler or if you need help with an idea and need it developed some. I am always willing to help as much as I can. Yes, I have read Cassia's 'Captive of Darkness' story. I would very much love to read the poem that you wrote. And I am very honored that you would write a poem about my story. I am eagerly awaiting both of them when they are completed.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** I am very glad that you are enjoying this story so much. I will continue to work on as much as time and school allow it.

**_MelanyeBaggins_****_-_** Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Joshua Nenya- _***blushing* Danke für das Kompliment. I am glad that you have enjoyed this story so much. I hope that you did not have to wait too long for this update. Tschüs von United States.


	5. Chapter 5

            "If you two would cease bickering; I would like to speak with Estel alone please," Elrond said, catching Legolas' eye.

            "Of course, Lord Elrond," the archer replied with a bow.

            "Elrohir is waiting outside for you."

            Legolas left the room silently as Aragorn looked at his foster-father.

            "What do you recall from the past few days, my son?" Elrond asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

            "Not much until I attacked the man trying to kill Legolas. The only solid memory that I have before that is riding through the forest and sitting by Legolas' bedside."

            "You remember nothing of healing Legolas?"

            Aragorn closed his eyes and forced his memory to replay that evening slowly. He saw himself running towards the healing rooms and going into the dimly lit room. Legolas rested on the bed, looking like a wraith despite his shallow breathing. He recalled the denial when Legolas ceased drawing breath. He remembered the desperation that coursed through him from not being there when his friend needed him. He saw himself pressing his hands over Legolas' wound and the heat; scorching heat that raced through his veins and left a burning path. He suddenly saw an elf that looked exactly like Elrond but not. There was something different about this elf. The name came to him as a whisper but he heard it…_Elros._ Aragorn saw himself fall into a black hole that didn't seem to end as he gasped at the sudden pain and jerked away from the vision.

            Elrond was watching him worriedly as he passed a hand over his eyes and released a shuddered breath. From his son's actions, Elrond assumed that he just remembered.

            "What did I do to Legolas? How did I heal him?"

            "It is said that the hands of a King are healing hands. Your ability seems to have been passed down through my brother's line. A transfer bond can only be created under extreme situations. Your emotional bond with Legolas and the shock of his death in front of you was the catalyst. You gave him everything he needed to recover and you took his pain and discomfort. Only the best-trained healers are able to perfect it. You threw yourself into it."

            "Will I still be able to?"

            "If you do then it will be only in rare cases like if someone you are very close to is badly injured. It is very draining on the person supporting the connection and usually only used in life or death situations," Elrond explained while Aragorn nodded.

            "I do not even remember doing it."

            "I am not surprised. It was a shock to your body after being bombarded by Legolas' pain. You should not have done that Estel, it was foolish," Elrond admonished softly as the human dropped his gaze.

            "I know, Ada, but I could not stand by and watch Legolas die. If I had the choice to do it again, I would, a thousand times over."

            "I know that Estel. Nothing I could do or say would ever be able to change that. You are a good friend and a great son."

            Elrond pulled his son to him and tightly hugged the human. When they separated, Aragorn saw Elrond turn serious.

            "Now listen to me Estel. I want you to be very careful and cautious for the next few days. This elf assassin is dangerous and he may be coming after you. He managed to evade the Mirkwood warriors and I wanted to warn you," Elrond warned and Aragorn nodded.

            "I will be watchful, Ada. I trust the Mirkwood guards to catch this assassin."

            "I trust them also, my son, but I still want you to be wary."

            Elrond kissed his son on his forehead before departing from the room. His hands were buried in his robes as he walked towards Thranduil's office. Nodding to the guards standing outside the office, he knocked on the door before entering. Large glass windows allowed the sun to shine in brightly and provide lighting. The Elven king sat behind his large desk, which was covered with books, parchments, and maps. Elrond suppressed a shudder at the disorganized clutter; he, himself, was a neat freak. He knew it, and his sons knew it, as well as the entire household. It would be best to just ignore it while he was in the king's office. The golden haired king looked up from his papers and set down the quill pen when he realized whom his visitor was.

            "Lord Elrond, please, have a seat," he offered and motioned towards one of the other chairs.

            "Have your warriors found the assassin?"

            "They have not. Estel may have scared him away for good."

            "Do you really believe that Thranduil?" Elrond questioned and raised an eyebrow.

            Thranduil sighed and sat back in the chair. "No, I do not. It worries me that the warriors could not catch or track this assassin. He was only a few seconds away from killing my son and none of the guards knew, only your human son."

            "Legolas and Aragorn have a unique friendship. They are tuned to each other. Estel sensed the danger to his friend and acted upon it," Elrond explained as Thranduil nodded.

            "Their friendship continues to surprise me. Did you ever have a friendship like that?"

            "I did. It was with my brother. At some times it was like we knew what the other was thinking," Elrond answered as he looked over the desk to Thranduil. "And you?"

            "Aye. He was about twenty years older than I. We were almost jointed at the hip. He and I acted just as your son and my son act together. Trouble always found us," he chuckled and ruefully shook his head.

            "What happened to him?"

            "I am not sure. I believed that he sailed a long time ago, for he disappeared one day and never returned. I do miss him though."

            "What was his name?"

            "Bretharso, son of Metharlos. I wish I knew what did happen to him," Thranduil mused and shifted a few of the papers on his desk.

            "Perhaps you will meet him in Valinor. He may be waiting for you."

            "I doubt that he is waiting for me. Bretharso was not a patient elf; never has been. But he was a good friend of mine."

            "Friendship is as fragile as crystal or as strong as the hardest ore. The two that wield it make the decision and adhere to it," Elrond offered and Thranduil nodded.

            "You are very true."

            "On another note, I will be leaving for Imladris tomorrow morning. I trust Glorfindel to run Imladris but not for too long. He is a worthy warrior but the simple task of running the realm can wear on him. Whenever I return, he has this look in his eyes that worries me. It may be because I usually leave him with the twins."

            "Your sons are very trying at times, Elrond. They have the talent of wearing on other elves' nerves," Thranduil supplied with a wary grin.

            "You think I do not know this? I have raised them since they were mere elflings. If you want to try, live with my sons for a month and then you would know what it is like. At this point a tap dancing, tutu wearing troll could not shock me after what I have seen my sons get themselves into."

            "No, that is perfectly fine. I will take your word for it."

            Elrond almost laughed at the horrified expression that danced across the Elven king's face. He knew that his sons could be trying, even for the most patient of elves. Despite all of that, he loved his children more than life. Ever since his beloved wife departed the shores, he had loved his children even more. His heart yearned to be united once again with his wife but he would not leave these shores until his children were ready.

            "Elladan and Elrohir will stay until Estel is ready to leave. I hope you do not mind my three sons and your son running through your home."

            Elrond never would have believed it but the Elven king actually physically cringed. The mighty King Thranduil of Mirkwood cringed in fear of three young elves and a young human. Elrond might have laughed except he knew what it was like when all four were under his roof.

            "I will need to deal with it. Will I not?"

            Elrond smiled and stood up before departing from the king's office. He sent up a small prayer to Valar to help Thranduil survive the four young ones. He hoped that they left the house standing when it was over.

            The she-elf yelped when her hip collided with the table and she fell to the floor. Bretharso grabbed her blond hair and pulled her head back to look into her face. Tears streamed down her face in rivulets but her sobs were silent. She feared Bretharso, more than she ever did. He use to be different, he use to be a kind, compassionate husband and father but no longer. It had all changed and now she couldn't recognize him.

            "I want to know, Liliath. Tell me what I want to know," he whispered cruelly.

            "I do not know what to tell you, Bretharso. I do not know how the human saved the prince. No one does, except the royal family and Elrond's family."

            "You must have some idea."

            "I do not."

            Bretharso shoved her away and walked across the room. His dark eyes snapped around the room until he spied a coloring made by one of Liliath's children. Slowly turned, he looked at her and she felt a new surge of fear race through her. She did not like the look that flashed through his eyes. He slowly walked towards her and knelt in front of her.

            "But I will tell you what you may do for me."

            "Please, Bretharso, do not make me do this," she whispered. "I do not wish to betray my king. I will not betray my king."

            Bretharso slowly smiled and leaned forward closely to her ear to ensure that she would ever word that he was about to say.

            "Oh yes, you will. Because if you do not, then one day your little girl might not come home one evening from playing with her friends. How old is she now? Thirty years? Every week, I will send you a piece of her with a note describing how I tortured her and she screamed for her Naneth."

            Liliath's eyes looked over at the drawing that her little girl drew for her just this morning. Glancing over at Bretharso, she knew that he could and would do it if he needed it. He had changed that much from when she once knew him and called him friend.

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "You know that I do not like it when you hover like a mother-hen."

            Aragorn looked over at Legolas as the elf raised an eyebrow at the human's words. The two of them were walking through the palace with Elladan and Elrohir a few paces behind them. His father had given him permission to leave his room just before the elf lord departed for Rivendell. He only made his son promise that he would take it easy and not travel outside alone. After rolling his eyes, Aragorn had promised his father. His first course of action though was to walk around a bit and stretch his legs some. And of course, the two shadows followed Legolas and him. They were also Legolas' shadow, so the two were even.

            "I am only concerned about you, Estel. This assassin is intent on killing me and he might be going after you also," Legolas said as the human nodded.

            "Why would this dark elf want to kill you? Well, I know you are extremely stubborn and can be very annoying but surely that is not enough to want to kill you."

            Aragorn laughed as Legolas shoved his friend away in annoyance.

            "Estel, stop picking on Legolas. You know that he can not defend himself," Elladan called up to them as his twin covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

            Legolas whirled around to glare at the older twin. His eyes narrowed as the others laughed but he felt a smile tug at his lips. A few moments later he was laughing with the others in the middle of the hallway. When the laughing subsided, they walked to Legolas' room and chose different places around the room to sit. Elladan sat out on the porch atop the stone balcony. Elrohir sat in one of the chairs to lean back and rest his feet on the bedside stand. Legolas rested on the bed with his feet propped on the head board. Aragorn rested on the floor despite Legolas offering to share the large bed but Aragorn wanted the floor. His travels through the wilderness had accustomed him to sleeping anywhere, no matter how uncomfortable it might be.

            The elf looked over and saw the human's foot moving in the air. A question suddenly popped into his head and he decided to ask it.

            "Estel?"

            "Yeah?"

            "When was the last time you were with Arwen?"

            The moving foot stopped, Elrohir's chair slammed onto all four feet again, Elladan's head snapped around to look at them. The foot slowly lowered and a dark head soon appeared at the edge of the bed. Aragorn stared at Legolas and then to each of the twins. Elladan jumped silently off the balcony and tapped Elrohir on the shoulder.

            "Come on, Elrohir, someone in the hallway is calling for us."

            "I do not hear anyone."

            Elladan resisted the urge to slap his twin over the head. He knocked his brother's feet off the stand and pulled him up from the chair.

            "That is because you are not listening."

            Elladan pulled his twin out the door and closed it behind them. Aragorn stared at the door before lowering himself back to the ground. His hands were laced behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

            "It has been about ten years. A short time for elves but long for humans."

            "Why so long?"

            "She resides in Lothlorien with her grandparents."

            "And?"

            "And what?"

            "There must be something or else your brothers would not have left. They obviously did not want to hear something about their dear sister."

            "I believe that I am deeply in love with her. I hear her voice in the air; I see her face when I look to the starry night sky. I aim for a star that is just out of my grasp," he murmured as Legolas shifted to the edge of the bed and peered over the edge to look at his friend.

            "Nothing is ever out of your reach, Estel. All you need to do is set your sights on what you desire and reach for it with all of your being. Love knows no limits."

            "I believe that I suffer from madness, mellonin. Dreams of her invade my sleep and I wake knowing that I cannot have her. The pain of sorrow plagues me unlike any human or other known disease that infects these lands. If I was an elf then I fear that I would surely fade and die from unrequited love."

            "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."

            "Tell me what the reason would be? What reason would the Undómiel have to forfeit her immortality for a human, for a mere Ranger? I reach for something far out of my grasp!" Aragorn snapped and stood from the floor.

            Legolas moved to sit cross-legged on the bed as he watched the human start to pace.

            "I do not want her to swear her life to me and then I die the next day from a human weakness. I would not be the reason that she leaves her people to live with humans in a city of stone!"

            "She will do all this and more because she loves you."

            Aragorn stopped his pacing and covered his face with his hands.

            "I do not want her to suffer and feel sorrow when I die. It could be at any time. I could die tomorrow."

            "You are in the palace of Mirkwood. Nothing will happen to you here."

            The prince would have never doubted his words. Nothing gave him reason to doubt his words. He was about to learn the hard way.

/////////////////////

Do you realize how hard it was for me to pull this chapter out of Twitch? The damn plot bunny just keeps disappearing on me. It is not really his fault, it is mine. It is getting near the end of school and all the professors are slamming us with all these papers that are due and last week I spent the entire time in the hospital so that put me behind. I just have not had time to write. So, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review for me…it makes me write faster…whenever I do write. Cheers, mates!

Oh! And for anyone who is interested, I am in the process of creating my own website (slowly). It will have my LotR fiction on it, my Orlando Bloom stories, my Viggo Mortensen stories, and any hosted stories from other people. So that's that. And I have a major dilemma. Currently, my major is Business Management with a focus on International Business but I have realized that I enjoy writing so much that maybe I want to major in Creative Writing. I do not know what to do!

There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.—Friedrich Nietzsche

**_Elven Kitten-_** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Take care!

**_Got-lotr-_** The assassin will die, have no fear! I will make it a fun and exciting death…or at least as fun and exciting that a death can be.

**_Star-Stallion-_** *blushing* I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. FF.net has been being a butt the past few weeks or so but it is better now. You need to send me your address sometime so I can talk to you more often than just not every time I update. More angst is planning on arriving, have no fear. A side note: What do you use to create your website?

**_Leggylover03-_** Well thank you very much, I look forward to reading your reviews.

**_Lady-Eleniell-_** *blushing* Aw, you do not mean that. I apologize for taking so long to update but circumstances were not working in my favor.

**_Isadora2-_** Those two have the habit of pissing people off which sometimes is not a good habit to have. The action will pick up in the next chapter so be prepared.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I know, I know; I should not stay up till all hours of the night working on a story. I am horrible that way. When the writing bug bites me there is no more hope; I just cannot stop when I am bitten by it.

**_XxgemxX_****_- _**That is a very interesting name, if I may say so myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Vampy2k-_** No, he is not; he ended the bond thingy when he dove out the window with the assassin. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as the others. Ah, but the mystery surrounding the dark elf has been banished a bit in this chapter.

**_Kept-Secret-_** I am working as hard and as quickly as I can when time and school allows it. You must be a big Legolas angst fan. I can usually tell, they ask me when is Legolas' angst coming up. Like Star-Stallion.

**_Demon Faith-_** *bows with hand over heart and sweeps it out* Hannon lle, mellonin. I am glad that you enjoy my story so much; I am always pleased to hear from my enthusiastic readers. Here is the next chapter and I apologize for taking so long with it.

**_Tychen_****_-_** *steps back in shock* You must be psychic! Of course Legolas is pretty sober right now after that little stunt that Aragorn did. This story is taking on a life of its own, I swear it is. Aragorn is going to be test in the next few days in this story. *cackles evilly while rubbing hands together* Yes, he is my precious.

**_Deana-_** I am glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much.

**_Tychen_****_-_** Did you not already review?????? Do not do that to me honey, I already think that I am losing my mind, do not help it along. I had to do a double take just to make sure *wipes imaginary sweat from brow*. Great, I am not going crazy.

**_Riva van Dyk-_** Legolas and Aragorn living in close quarters would be a good site to behold. I wish that I could be a fly on the wall and watch the fun. *sighs* You just have to love our little ranger and elf.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** *fiercely blushes* Aw, you are giving me a huge ego right about now. I am glad that you enjoy my stories so much.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** I really enjoyed that scene; I had it all playing out in my mind and it was funny. I do have my beta people read over the story so if something is misspelled…blame them. Heehee.

**_Aragornwriter_****_-_** *bows with hand over heart before sweeping it out to the side* Hannon lle, mellonin. I am honored to be on your favorite stories list. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Wadeya_****_-_** LOL, you must be a Legolas torture fan. You are in the same boat as: Star-Stallion and Kept-Secret. The Legolas angst is coming, having no fear.

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold-_** Here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as much as the others. I try very hard to make my stories enjoyable.

**_EnglishMystic_****_-_** Updated.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** *Pulls you along with me in front of the car* Do you really think that killing me will get me to update quicker? I apologize for taking so long with this chapter and for the other chapter being short. I am writing as much as I can, I just have to be careful that it does not turn into crap from writing so quickly.

**_Grumpy-_** The bickering between Legolas and Estel is just the best stuff to write. Maybe it is just like my relationship with my friends. Bretharso is up to no good…as usual.

**_Number Ten Ox-_** You have the right to not enjoy my stories and that is fine. No one is forcing you to read them. And personally, I think it is wrong of you to judge all of my writing by just this story. This one is one of countless many. But my writing must be good on some account seeing as how I am already published. Thank you for taking the time to review and have a good day.

**_ELFan_****_-_** *blushing* I have been accused several times of being evil; usually only when I leave cliff-hangers. I am glad that you enjoyed the past chapter so much.

**_Snow-Glory-_** Updated!

**_Legalady_****_-_** *sits back to read the poem* Wow, that is really good. I really enjoyed it. Now, I am really anxious to read the poem you have for my story *eagerly bounces up and down*. I enjoy talking to all my reviewers through emails. I say 'Bravo!' to your brother! Since I was diagnosed I have ridden horse in high level horse shows in other states, go to fencing competitions, kick-boxing competitions, traveled up to Washington D.C., traveled to New York by myself, and went to tour Europe for a week or two, then study abroad for four months. My friends usually forget that I am a diabetic whenever we go out. I did the insulin shots for about five years and then I switched to the insulin pump and I am so glad that I did. I love it…well not during the past week or two but it was okay. I am glad that your brother and you are doing well. Till next time.

**_Silver Wolf Gurl-_** I am sure that all the LotR fans would come out and kill me. I am fully aware of this, Heehee. I have already built my bomb shelter to protect myself from the murdering masses.

**_Nerfenherder_****_-_** *fiercely blushing* Well, I thank you so much for the vote of confidence. I am glad that you have enjoyed this story and 'Order of Glaurung'. I am writing as much and as quickly and as physically allowed/permitted by school.

**_Kyliah_****_-_** *rereads line* I only used it twice…is that a lot? I did not think so but oh well. Sorry about that. I use spell check and I have beta readers but there is always that chance that spell check does not catch it and my beta readers do not catch it. Hopefully, I can cut down on anymore spelling errors that may arise. I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. Till next update.

**_Strider's Girl-_** *bows while holding hand over heart and sweeps it out to the side* Hannon lle, mellonin. I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much.

**_French Chipmunk-_** I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. I will post as quickly as I can. Till next update.

**_Galadriel evenstar-_** Updated! Ah, but the future is hidden.

**_MelanyeBaggins_****_-_** Updated! We always fear for our favorite elf and ranger.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I am so glad that you enjoy this story so much. The assassin is just plain evil but a little bit of the mystery has been revealed in this chapter.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** It is updated! Till next time.

**_Someone Reading-_** Wow *blushing*. I am glad and honored that you enjoy this story so much. It is updated. Till next update.

**_Lauren-_** I am glad that you enjoyed the tutu comment, I thought it was hilarious when I wrote it. And shit, I would cringe too if I had all four of them living under my roof…well I would be doing more than just cringing. *slaps self* BE GOOD SPADES! The Arwen thing was just a random thing that Legolas came up with; other than that, I have no idea where he came up with it. If you think that you can score with a fictional character…go for it. Heehee. All humans are subject to pacing. I do at times and I am usually very calm. Aw, I love you too dearie.


	6. Chapter 6

            "I am going to bed, mellonin. I will see you in the morning," Aragorn said as he stood and stretched his back.

            Once Legolas and he had finished talking about Arwen, they had brought Elladan and Elrohir back into the room. The four friends talked and joked late into the night. The outside world faded away for those few hours and everything was like it was supposed to be.

            "It is well, Aragorn. Till morn," Legolas replied as the human went to the door.

            Elrohir and Elladan bid Legolas goodnight. Elrohir remained outside Legolas' door while Aragorn and Elladan went to Aragorn's usual room. Legolas changed into a pair of sleeping leggings and blew out one of the light globes before hearing voices at the door. Slipping on his robe, he pulled open the door and looked at Elrohir and the other elf. The elf was one of the servants that Legolas frequently saw in the hallways.

            "Yes, Tilisan?" he questioned as the elf bowed to his prince.

            "I have brought you some tea, my lord. Your father said that you might like some," he replied and lifted the tray a bit to prove his purpose.

            Legolas was slightly shocked that his father would send him tea but sometimes his father did odd things. Stepping aside, he motioned for the elf to put the tray on the small table.

            "Not everyone is subject to your interrogations, Elrohir," Legolas commented once the elf left.

            "I can never be sure with you Silvan elves."

            Legolas gave the Noldor elf a half-hearted shove with a smile. Elrohir declined the offered cup of tea and closed the door to give Legolas his privacy. Shaking his head, he poured some of the tea and slowly sipped the steaming liquid. His wound was sealed over and practically completely healed. It seemed that he was constantly injured in some fashion. Getting over one injury, only to be wounded again and that would directly affect the old wound. With a smile, he set down the empty cup and turned towards his bed. The room suddenly titled and blurred out of focus as he stumbled. His legs suddenly gave out and he started to crumple to the ground. It seemed that none of his muscles wanted to support him. Instead of hitting the floor, a pair of powerful arms caught him mid-fall and carefully lowered him to the ground. Long, dark hair shielded the beings face from Legolas' view. Legolas tried to say something but his vocal chords didn't seem to want to work. The being rocked back onto the balls of his feet and brushed back his dark hair from his face. Legolas focused on the dark elf and committed the face to memory. Ebony hair, pale face, and dark piercing eyes that proved he was older than he looked.

            "Mae govannen, Thranduilion. So you are the one that Thranduil allowed an elf village be ravaged by orcs for. Sixty immortal lives for you; seems unfair to me," he whispered so quietly that Legolas had to strain to hear him.

            His eyes snapped towards the door, hoping that Elrohir would realize something was wrong. He loathed feeling this helpless and glanced towards the bedside table where his twin blades rested. He had heard what the dark elf had said about his father but he was more concerned about defending himself. This feeling of vulnerability was not sitting well with him at the moment. The dark elf glanced to where Legolas was looking and reached over to pick up the elegant twin blades.

            "You are craving to run me through with this, are you not? Just imagine how surprised Thranduil will be when he is killed by one of his son's blades."

            That caught Legolas' attention quicker than anything else could. He stared at the other elf as he slowly lifted on of the blades and slowly dragged the razor sharp edge down Legolas' cheek. The young elf flinched as the edge sliced into the skin and drew blood.

            "It is time Thranduil knew what it feels like to lose someone close to him. Then I will enjoy killing him, slowly."

            Pulling a piece of parchment from his tunic, he stood and stabbed through the parchment with Legolas' bloody blade and stabbed it into one of the sleeping pillows. From another pocket in his tunic, he pulled out a roll of twine to tightly bind Legolas' hands and feet. Legolas was finding it harder to stay awake as the dark elf bent over him.

            "Time for us to leave," he whispered and stepped over to the far wall.

            Pressing on a spot on the wall about mid-chest, a small doorway slid in from the rest of the wall and moved to the side. Legolas' eyes widened in shock at the hidden passageway leading to or from his room. He had no inclination about it and through he should have been told. It was his room after all. Wishing he could move just a little, he frantically tried to move his fingers of his tied hands and felt them brush against the thick carpet just a bit. Painfully slow, he drew an arrow towards the wall and hoped that Aragorn or someone would notice it. His last memory was of the dark elf slinging him over his shoulder and moving towards the passageway before he slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~

            Aragorn rolled over and kicked at the sheets before sighing and snuggling into the plush pillow. Halfway to falling asleep again, he realized that something was wrong. Normally, when he was at one of the Elven homes, he slept longer than he normally did when he was out in the wild. He could hear soft voices arguing outside his door as well as other noises. Elves normally didn't make so much noise, he thought and cracked open an eye. The two arguing voices sounded very similar to Elladan and Elrohir. Swinging his legs over to the bed's edge, he walked to the door and jerked it open. The guilty twins jumped in surprised and dropped their gazes guiltily.

            "Something you two would like to tell me instead of discussing it outside my door?" he asked as he looked at the two.

            The twins looked at each other still unsure who would tell Estel what happened. Elrohir stepped forward to tell his little brother since he was the one that failed.

            "Estel, I would beg you forgiveness when I tell you this. Sometime last night, Legolas was taken from his room."

            That was all Aragorn needed to hear. He pushed past his brothers and raced down the short expanse to Legolas' room. He didn't care or notice that he was clad in only a pair of sleeping leggings and nothing else. The doors to Legolas' room were opened all the way with only two people in the room. Thranduil and the captain of the Mirkwood home guard stood in the room and looked up when the human rushed into the room. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the human's state of dress but wasn't really that shocked. He would have been more surprised if the human had taken the few seconds to put on a shirt.

            "What happened?" he asked and quickly scanned the room to verify for himself that Legolas was actually gone.

            "There are no signs of the dark elf being in the room but he is an elf. No signs of a struggle and Lord Elrohir did not hear a thing from his post outside. Legolas' bed has not been slept in, so the attack must have occurred before he went to bed for the night," Drulanean, captain of the home guard, supplied.

            "Was the tea drugged?" Aragorn asked, noticing the tray of tea on the table.

            "We have already checked it, human. It is harmless tea," Drulanean snapped, offended that the human would think him such an idiot to not check that first.

            Aragorn was slowly scanning the ground before holding up a hand suddenly.

            "No one move!"

            Everyone froze at the human's sudden command as his eyes narrowed.

            "How many people have been in this room since this morning?" Aragorn asked quietly before taking a large step to the side.

            "Only Drulanean and myself," Thranduil replied, confused at the human's strange behavior.

            "What does the note say?" Aragorn asked and nodded towards the note in Thranduil's hand and continued to stare at the floor.

            "'It is time we met again, Thranduil. I am delighted that your son will be able to join us this time. I will contact you again, mellonin.'"

            "What are you thinking, brother?" Elladan asked from the doorway where the twins watched their little brother.

            "The dark elf placed the letter after drugging and binding Legolas," he muttered to himself, allowing the elves in the room to hear him.

            Aragorn held up a hand to stop the oncoming questions. He continued to scan the carpet and pick up the small clues that were almost invisible.

            "He stood here and put down the cup of tea which was probably drugged. He turned to go to the bed but stumbled," Aragorn explained, "and would have fallen but the dark elf caught him. He lowered Legolas to the floor and then bound him."

            "Estel, I am afraid that the rest of us are not following you," Elrohir stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

            "It is hard to explain but I am reading the carpet just like I would if I was tracking in the wild. The carpet here is twisted to imply someone turned on the balls of their feet. Watch me."

            Aragorn stood in one place and turned to walk to his left. After he took one stride, he turned back and knelt on the ground.

            "See this swirl pattern from where I turned? It is quite obvious because this is soft carpet and I am a human. But here is the same pattern, made by a bare foot, by someone as light as an elf. The carpet here is scuffled a bit to tell me that he stumbled. But, there is no sign that he fell to the ground. Someone caught him and lowered him to the floor."

            "I am impressed, Estel," Elladan offered with a smile.

            "That is all great and good but we do not have anything of use from that," Drulanean said dryly.

            Aragorn took off the lid to the teapot and looked at the remaining liquid. The king and the captain had started to talk again but Aragorn paid them no mind as he sniffed the liquid. Dipping a finger into the cold liquid, he placed a drop on the tip of his tongue before spitting it out. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the human.

            "Who brought him this tea?" he asked and looked over to Elrohir.

            "An elf named Tilisan, he brought it last night."

            "I told you, human. The tea was not drugged," Drulanean snarled and Elrohir had to restrain Elladan.

            "I do not care if you think that Master Elf but it was. I would like to speak with this Tilisan."

            Aragorn eyes narrowed and his posture changed just enough that the twins could easily picture him as the king that he was destined to be. At times, he could be just as imposing as Thranduil or Elrond himself and deadly with the glare. Drulanean looked to Thranduil for his permission as the elf king nodded. The elf captain left to search for the elf as Thranduil turned to Aragorn. He didn't know where Estel was going but the human was confidant with his explanations.

            "What about this drug, Estel?"

            "This tea was laced with crushed yexmen leaves," Estel said as he put down the teapot.

            "Yexmen?" Thranduil asked as he flipped through his limited knowledge of plants and herbs.

            "It is a rare plant that grows only in ideal settings. It is a powerful sedative and inhibitor but only works when it is in a heated liquid-"

            "Like tea," Thranduil supplied and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            "Exactly, only when it cools does it changes its properties and becomes a harmless herb. It leaves a distinctive flavor though and that is what I tasted," he explained as Drulanean appeared with Tilisan.

            "You wanted to see me, my king."

            "Did you bring my son tea last night?" Thranduil asked while clasping his hands behind his back.

            "Yes sir, you requested that some tea be brought to Prince Legolas in his room."

            "I what? I requested no such thing," Thranduil snapped and the servant elf stepped back in shock at the vehemence in the king's voice.

            "You did, sire. Liliath said that you asked her to do it but she had other chores so she asked me to do it for her."

            The other elves looked at each other as Thranduil looked back to his captain.

            "Bring me this Liliath. Thank you for your help Tilisan."

            Aragorn glanced towards the spot on the floor and started to look away before snapping his gaze to the floor again. How could he have missed that? Legolas would have swatted him over the head and lectured him non-stop. A bright smile slowly stretched over his lips and he started laughing.

            "Oh, mellonin. You are one intelligent elf," he laughed and moved to the far wall.

            "What are you talking about, Estel? Are you sure that you are well?" Elrohir asked and moved towards his little brother.

            "I am more than well, brother. Elladan, go and get my boots, a shirt, and my sword, please," he instructed, ignoring his brother's worried looks.

            Elladan left to get what Aragorn requested as Drulanean and Liliath arrived and the captain closed the door behind them. The she-elf glanced at the occupants of the room before locking gazes with Thranduil. She quickly dropped her gaze to the ground upon seeing the sharp glint in the king's eyes.

            "You know that it is treason to aide a criminal in plotting against a member of the royal family? The extent and severity of the treason could garner death," Thranduil said and Liliath physically flinched.

            "I do know that, my king," she replied and everyone heard the tremor in her voice.

            "Tell me why you had a pot of drugged tea delivered to my son's sleeping chambers."

            "I can not, he will kill my child."

            "If you do not then he will kill my son, your prince, and you will be charged with treason. Who is this dark elf?" Thranduil pressed and slowly advanced on the she-elf.

            Liliath's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she bit her bottom lips. Her body trembled slightly in fear as she looked everywhere except at the king. She wished that her daughter could be with her so she could be safe. She didn't want her daughter to die and didn't want the prince to die either. The prince was loved by all in the kingdom and she was the same as all. Being a king, Thranduil could read his subjects' posture and could easily read the she-elf's.

            "Durlanean, please have one of your most trusted soldiers go and collect Liliath's children. I am sure your wife would not mind having another maiden have tea with her."

            "I am sure Reliansal would enjoy that much, my king. Lady Liliath's daughter can play with my little one."

            "Now, I have taken care of your daughter. Tell me who took my son."

            "It was Bretharso."

            Thranduil jerked back like he had been shocked. His face drained and left a pale chalky face. His old best friend took his son from him? Where had Bretharso been the past few thousand years? The knowledge of who the dark elf is was a shock to Thranduil. For years, he thought Bretharso was either dead or had sailed. Seeing his king's shock, Drulanean escorted Liliath out of the room and instructed one of his soldiers what to do.  
            "I found it!" Aragorn cried from inside the room suddenly.

            The doorway was just opening when Drulanean stepped into the room. Aragorn grabbed the scabbard with his sword and sprinted down the dark hallway with everyone following. Elladan moved in front of his human brother and increased his natural body glow that blessed all elves. The passageway had signs of being used recently but before that it looked to have been forgotten. Broken cobwebs hung from the ceiling and small spiders were already trying to rebuild their webs. Everyone had different personalized thoughts running through their mind. Few blamed themselves, others thought about what could be done, and one feared what was happening to his son.

            Thranduil ran as fast as he could in the darkened, mysterious passageway. His memories were pressing forward but he refused to slip into the past. He was only concerned with the present and his son. His son was his life, his reason for living. Everytime he looked at Legolas he saw his wife in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Legolas.

            The passageway started too lightened from another light source as they reached the end. Rock pieces littered the floor from the crumbling wall and led out into a thick portion of the forest. Sunlight filtered through the leaves and danced across the forest floor. Aragorn picked up a discarded wall torch and carefully smelled it before dropping it back to the ground.

            "That was what he used to move through the tunnel; it still gives off the smoking smell. He definitely came this way."

            "Who knew of this passageway?" Elrohir asked and everyone looked to Thranduil.

            "Only the royal families from Oropher and prior. My father had it sealed when I was about two hundred years old. Bretharso and I used it to sneak out of my room and go on adventures when my father did not allow it. After it had been sealed, I forgot about it and it passed into unimportant memories," Thranduil supplied as he stepped to one of the bigger trees and placed a hand against it.

            The tree could feel the elf-king's sorrow and fluttered its leaves in compassion. It told Thranduil everything that happened the night before. Watching the dark elf go into the passageway and eventually reappeared with the unconscious prince slung over his shoulder. The tree apologized for not being able to stop the dark elf and save his son. Weakly thanking the tree, Thranduil turned to the others.

            "Drulanean, I want you to organize search parties and start combing this forest. Ask the patrols if they have sensed or heard anything from the trees. Look everywhere for a place where Bretharso may keep Legolas. I do not care if you need to ask the spiders; find my son. And have someone begin to permanently seal this passageway," Thranduil ordered his captain and started back up the passageway.

            Aragorn looked to his brothers and nodded.

            "Looks like us three are going tracking."

~~~~~~~~

            Legolas focused on the soft bubbling sound of a nearby brook. That was the first sound he could recognize and hear so that was what he held onto. He had tried to open his eyes earlier but everything was spinning out of control even behind the blindfold so he decided to wait until the world stopped spinning. It wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon. His hands were bound tightly behind his back, as were his ankles. The gag in his mouth prevented him from singing to himself and the blindfold kept him from seeing anything. He was blind, bound, and gagged; it couldn't get any better. Since awakening, he had heard nothing from his captor and was starting to think that there was no one there. He knew that wherever it was that he was at, there was some kind of lighting for he could see it faintly through the blindfold.

            "I would like to think that if Mathulius had grown into a warrior and adult, he would have looked and acted a lot like you."

            Legolas' head snapped to his right from where the voice had come from. Had the dark elf been there the entire time and was just now revealing himself? His guard was immediately up and on high alert.

            "You will be a perfect host for my son when the time comes."

            The blindfold was suddenly removed and the archer quickly closed his eyes against the bright lights. A hand pulled down the gag as Legolas slowly opened his eyes to allow them to adjust before focusing on the dark elf squatting in front of him. His black hair was pulled back and loosely tied at the base of his neck with a strip of leather. Ancient eyes watched the blond elf as they slowly evaluated each other.

            "Who are you?" Legolas asked once moistening his throat.

            "My name is Bretharso, I use to be your honorary uncle a long, long time ago. Or do you not remember?"

            Legolas pressed back to his earliest memories, which were from a very long time ago. Most of his memories from that time consisted of his mother, father, and him together but he did remember another blond, older elf.

            "I will admit that I did look differently then but elves change. Almost becoming an orc can do that to someone. Also it does not help watching your wife and son be violated before your very eyes and you are unable to help them. It can really break an elf's spirit."

            Legolas' eyes widened as his mind compared the face of the loving uncle against the face of the dark elf before him. His father never spoke about his once best friend from so many ages earlier.

            "What do you want?"

            "That is very easy to answer. I want my son back, and you are going to help me."

///////////////////

I am really disliking school right now. I am really not liking school. The teachers are conspiring against me to keep me from writing; I swear they are. Well anyway, Twitch is doing well. Worked really hard yesterday and today for me and we got this chapter down on paper and I am proud of it. Okay well, that is all that I have to say and Twitch says hi to everyone out there in reader land.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** I thought the tutu comment was just hilarious when I wrote it out. I am making Thranduil out to be a cool dad in this story. Well, not really cool but not nasty like in other stories. Or in my 'Unspoken Words' story. I have no problem with four lush lads in my flat. Yummy.

**_Deana-_** Sorry for taking so long with this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Hannon lle, mellonin.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** 'Yee-haw!' Oh, honey, please get out of that Texas or whatever accent. I went to see 'Oklahoma' that my school was putting on and I swear; I was about a few more lines from getting out of my seat and killing everything that spoke with the accent. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold-_** I know you demanded a chapter and I am sorry that it took me so long getting this chapter out to you but I finally got the chapter out there. Better late than never, right? You will just have to wait and see what happens in the story. Heehee.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** This story does not fit in with any other of my LotR stories. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story; the idea is just floating around in my head lately and I have been toying around with it. Nothing solid yet. 

**_Vicki Turner-_** I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much.

**_Coolio02-_** Hannon lle, mellonin. I am glad that you enjoy this story so much. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

**_Isadora2-_** Yes, my plot bunny has a name. And he is very adamant about it *nerf balls flies through the air and hits Spades on the head*. And that is Twitch, my annoying plot bunny that is picking up bad ideas from Poppy. Poppy and Twitch are pulling tricks on me and my roommate. Hannon lle, mellonin for the encouragement on my stories. I am really trying to update them as soon as possible but school is really pressuring me right now. I will do as well I can and the updates will increase when summer comes.

**_Galadriel evenstar-_** Heehee, yes the hidden future is stupid.

**_Bragol-dae_****_-_** You are turning into Aragorn with all of these different names. I can not keep them straight! In Word, I did have the switch over marked like I normally did in the other chapters which was put in extra lines but for some reason it does not appear. So, I have to put in the physical marker of the lines and I just forget sometimes. Sorry about that. I know it was hard to read it like that. I did it correctly in this chapter.

**_Lyn-_** He is a wood-elf, who knows why they do the things that they do. Heehee, um gee. That was a slip of my hand when I wrote that, I will admit. I think I meant it as now that the guards are on alert then the dark elf would not be able to get past the warriors. Yeah, that was a little slip up.

**_Got-lotr-_** Bretharso will die, have no worry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** The end of school is almost here! I am so thrilled! I think that I will just have writing to be my side job. All the explanations are going to be revealed soon enough, my friend.

**_Tychen_****_-_** Everyone is well now, thank you for asking. I will keep my writing talents on the side and get a job that I actually get paid constantly instead of just when I publish. It will be okay then, just as long as I can write. With a pen in my hand and a clean pad of paper in front of me, I am content.

**_Roz_****_-_** The scene breakup was having a bit of a problem earlier when I wrote it. I put it in the chapter but it does not upload onto FF.net but I fixed it so it would this time. So sorry about that.

**_French Chipmunk-_** Enjoy!

**_Grumpy-_** Yes, poor King Thranduil. Glad you like the story so far.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** I am thinking of keeping my writing life on the side and do it in my free time. I am seriously about to fall asleep while I am trying to type these responses.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** Papers are evil! Very evil. I just finished doing a huge project for my HTMT class with a friend in the class and I turned it in today. Glad that you are enjoying the story so much.

**_Someone Reading-_** *blushing deeply* Thank you so much, mellonin. I just write as I see it and put my feelings into the story. It is a curse, I write way too much. My heart is whispering several things too me, several things that I really should not be listening to at the moment. But I think that I will work it out eventually.

**_Leggylover03-_** They both are coming.

**_Silver Wolf Gurl-_** Tutu was a marvelous strike of genius. I have no idea where it even came from. You want to kill Bretharso and do not worry; everyone else wants to kill him too. It is contagious.

**_Kept-Secret-_** Legolas angst in the next chapter or so; I promise. Legolas is no longer bound to Aragorn, that part of the story is over and done with. I got a little backwards trying to read what you were talking about when if I hurt Aragorn then I hurt Legolas and if I hurt Legolas then I hurt Aragorn and then it hurts Elladan…or does it go to Thranduil? Oh gee, I am lost.

**_Riva van Dyk-_** You really need to fix that evil eye twitch. I know it is really bad, I have had one and it usually comes up whenever Poppy and Twitch act up. I know, I know that it has been a really long time since I have updated and I am so sorry. I really do not intend for it to take so long. Better late than never, hunh?

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I am glad that you found the tap-dancing, tutu wearing troll comment was funny. Bretharso is actually Thranduil's old friend. Elrond's best friend was his brother, Elros. Glad you are liking the story so much, mellonin.

**_Lynn_****_-_** Hope you enjoy this chapter, mellonin. Till next update.

**_Legalady_****_-_** I am really excited about this story and where it is going. I think it will turn into one of my best, if I can say. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Lauren-_** Oh my god, I was rolling on the floor laughing my rear off at your comments. I swear you and I have to meet up sometime and just spend a few hours with each other. I think we would both split a lung from laughing so hard. That would be very funny.


	7. Chapter 7

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.—Mahatma Gandhi_

            Aragorn leaned his head back and stared at the thick foliage above him. His brothers were in the trees looking for any sign of the dark elf. The human had a feeling that they wouldn't find anything. The dark elf knew how to elude his trackers and seemed to do it effortlessly. Aragorn search the ground while the twins searched the trees. Aragorn was disheartened to find nothing, not even an oddly bent leaf. The search parties had started searching three furlongs from the end of the tunnel in a circle. None of the other search parties had yet reported any sign or evidence of their quarry. He rubbed his forehead and shifted in the saddle. He looked up as Elladan dropped lightly from a tree and crouched on the forest floor.

            "Nothing?" Aragorn questioned quietly.

            Elladan shook his head sadly as Elrohir appeared on a low branch of one of the trees to Aragorn's right. The younger twin also shook his head as Aragorn sighed.

            "This is getting us nowhere. They could be in Rohan by now for all we know," he said tiredly as the horse under him shifted.

            "Estel, I have been thinking," Elrohir said hesitantly.

            "Oh marvelous," Elladan muttered as his twin shot him a dark look.

            "About?" Aragorn asked, ignoring the dark looks passing between the twins.

            "The transfer bond that you formed with Legolas, can you still sense it?"

            "What are you getting at, Elrohir?" Aragorn questioned before swinging off the horse.

            "Can you somehow increase the bond and possibly find Legolas? Or converse with him?"

            Elladan and Aragorn stared at Elrohir in disbelief. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders as Aragorn looked to Elladan. Aragorn wasn't sure if he could find the remnants of the bond and focus on it to learn something. He didn't even know where to begin.

            "Are you serious 'Ro?" Elladan asked as his twin jumped off the branch.

            "Why not? We might be able to find Legolas and help him if Aragorn can do this."

            "And what if it backfires and Estel is harmed? Remember what happened last time?" Elladan asked as Aragorn rested his hands on his hips.

            "Excuse me! But this is neither of yours' choice. I will do whatever I can to help Legolas. He is my blood brother to death and beyond," he snapped as he pulled off his leather coat and draped it over the horse's withers.

            Unbuckling his sword belt, he handed it to Elladan before settling himself on the ground. Shooting a glare at his brothers, he rested his hands on his knees and worked to calm himself. He consciously relaxed his muscles and let himself slip deeper into his conscious. The forest sounds faded away and his awareness dimmed as he explored his inner self. He finally found a special link that seemed bound tightly to his own life.

            _Urging his mental self along the link, he moved forward until stumbling into a dimly lit area. Looking down at himself, he jumped slightly upon seeing through his own body. Everything about him was faint and transparent as he looked around where he was. Torches lit the cave walls and the cave looked well lived in as Aragorn slowly turned in a circle. Looking to the far wall, Aragorn saw faint movements in the shadows. Seeing nothing else in the cave worth looking at, he slowly moved towards the shadows. His eyes widened in shock upon recognizing the hunched figure shackled to the stonewall. Long blonde hair obscured the face but Aragorn knew who it was. Blood ran down Legolas' arms from his slashed arms and manacles around his wrists. Aragorn heard the soft sounds of Legolas' blood dripping on the stone floor as he fell to the ground in front of Legolas._

_            "Legolas?" he asked quietly as the elf hung by his wrists and leaned forward._

_            Aragorn could hear Legolas mumbling something under his breath. The human leaned forward and listened closely to the soft-spoken Sindarin._

_            "Can not control me…hope is with me…can not be controlled…hope is with me."_

_            "Mellonin, can you hear me?" he asked quietly as the blond head slowly lifted._

_            Aragorn gasped when he looked into his friend's eyes. Instead of clear blue eyes, the eyes that looked at him were obsidian black. The black eyes looked through Aragorn and slowly looked around the room. His eyes fluttered shut and dropped his head as it swung side to side._

_            "No more…stop," he muttered and twitched sharply._

_            Aragorn turned sharply and saw the dark elf standing at a large table, looking at a thick book.  The elf was reading something from the book and occasionally glanced over at Legolas. Legolas started convulsing against the manacles as Aragorn staggered to his feet. Bretharso moved around the table and looked down at Legolas._

_            "Must you insist on being stubborn? He will take you over soon enough."_

_            Aragorn gasped and suddenly felt himself be jerked away. Everything swirled around him as he rushed back into his own body._

            A face loomed in front of him and he scrambled away while grappling for the dagger hidden in his boot. Just as he removed it from the sheath, a hand grabbed his wrist and stilled his hand. His other hand was soon stilled as well while being forced backwards to the ground. He struggled as a knee pressed into his chest to keep him from moving while a voice broke through the fog.

            "Estel! Stop struggling, Estel!"

            The fight left the human when he recognized the voice. Glancing up at his brother's worried face, Aragorn worked to slow his breathing and heart. Elladan glanced over at Elrohir worriedly and nodded for him to release Aragorn's hand. Easing his knee from the human's chest, Elladan sat back and eased the dagger from Aragorn's hand before helping him sit up. Aragorn pressed his face into his hands and memorized every detail from his vision. He didn't want to forget anything that might hinder him from finding Legolas.

            "What happened Estel? Speak to me," Elladan said quietly as Aragorn slowly lifted his head.

            "Legolas was in a cave somewhere. He was shackled to a wall and…he had been beaten…badly from what I could tell. Bretharso was there, he was reading from a book in the black tongue. Legolas…he started convulsing and…and his eyes were black. They were empty…Bretharso is doing something to him…I do not know what exactly," Aragorn said quietly and clenched a fist against his forehead.

            He wracked his memory for anything that could help them. There were weapons on the wall, a small underground lake, supplies, and torches, everything needed to live. He did not see any openings to the outside to help him any. The river and lake may be the only thing that could aid them.

            "Do the Mirkwood elves know of any underground rivers and lakes?" Aragorn asked as he rubbed his forehead to hopefully disperse his small headache.

            "We are from Imladris, Estel, not Mirkwood. You would have to ask them that question," Elrohir replied sarcastically.

            "Sarcastic elf."

            "Ignorant Dúnedain."

            "Enough from both of you! This bickering is not helping Legolas," Elladan snapped and glared at both of them.

            Elrohir and Aragorn looked at each other and saw the apology in each other's eyes. They knew that their harsh words were just an outlet of tension and worry. All three of them were terribly worried about Legolas and what Bretharso could possibly do to him.

            "Elladan is right. Both of you keep looking and I will ride back to the palace to ask. Since Bretharso use to be friends with Thranduil, he might know where Bretharso could hide Legolas. I will see you tonight, brothers," Aragorn said before mounting his horse.

            Departing from his brothers, Aragorn cantered his horse through the forest towards the palace. He cautiously watched the forest surrounding him while riding until finally seeing the large gates opened to the courtyard. His horse's hooves clattered sharply upon the stone as he slowed to a trot, walk, and then stopped. Swinging out of the saddle, he passed the reins to an attendant and jogged up the steps. He knew Thranduil would be in either the throne room or his study. It would be far too dangerous to have the king out searching for his son. The death of the king and heir to the throne would throw Mirkwood into chaos. The king understood but he wasn't very happy about it. In fact, he was actually down right hostile about it.

            Aragorn quickly walked to the throne room and leaned in to quickly look for the king. The throne room was empty, so he quickly turned and walked in the direction of the king's study. The door was partially open and Aragorn knocked before pushing the door all the way open. Thranduil was standing by the large windows gazing out at the forest. He turned and looked at Aragorn as the human walked into the room. The king just had to look at Aragorn's face to know that they found nothing.

            "I am sorry, my king, but my brothers and I lost his trail when he took to the trees. They are looking for the trail again while I came back to ask some questions."

            Aragorn wasn't about to tell Thranduil of what he saw in his vision. The king would just suffer from the knowledge and Aragorn would wish to spare him.

            "King Thranduil, when Bretharso and you were friends did you two have any secret places that you regularly visited? Any place where he could keep Legolas?"

            "No, I have been thinking of that but there is no place. WE explored every part of Mirkwood from the north edge to the south edge," Thranduil sighed and moved to sit behind his desk.

            "Are there any underground rivers or lakes that you know of in Mirkwood?"

            "The only river running through Mirkwood is the Forest River to the north and the enchanted river," Thranduil murmured and rubbed his eyes.

            "Thank you, King Thranduil, I shall take my leave now," he said before bowing slightly and turning to leave.

            Aragorn had just reached the door when Thranduil's voice stopped him.

            "Estel?"

            Turning back to the king, they locked gazes for a moment and Aragorn saw tears brimming in the elf king's eyes.

            "Find my son and bring him back to me. I almost lost him one time; I do not want to lose him again. Please."

            Aragorn quickly swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded. He could not fail the king and the people of Mirkwood. He would bring Legolas back. Aragorn just had no clue of where to start looking. He walked quickly out of the palace and into the stables to retrieve his horse. Galloping out of the courtyard, he rode north towards Forest River while thinking back to one of his countless travels. He vaguely remembered riding through the northern parts of Mirkwood and seeing a cave entrance while riding towards the palace. The memory wasn't that clear because at the time he had a powerful orc poison coursing through his blood stream so it could have been imagined. He sure did get a long lecture from Legolas after that incident; he chuckled to himself.

            His horse slowly and carefully selected his footing as they rode through a thick part of the forest. Aragorn ducked his head to dodge branches that seemed intent on scratching him. Stopping his horse, he slipped off and told the faithful animal to wait for him.

            Aragorn could hear the sounds of the Forest River ahead as he moved through the forest. His memory did include the river so it had to be close. Looking around, he searched for anything that might suggest that the dark elf had been around this area. Knowing his luck he was probably searching in the completely wrong place and was wasting precious time. He resisted the urge to scream out loud in frustration at the entire situation. From the very beginning everything had gone terribly wrong and it was turning into the snowball effect. Everything kept building on itself and getting bigger. When all of this was done and Legolas healed then Aragorn would have a long and serious talk with Legolas. Aragorn had no clue what the lecture would be about but it would be a good one, he vowed. A very good one.

            He pushed past some branches and looked around before locking his eyes on something that didn't belong in a forest. A tunic was hanging from a low branch in a clearing and looked to have blood staining the pale green material. Pausing for a few minutes to evaluate the situation, he slowly moved out from his hiding place and approached the tunic cautiously. Just as he reached the tunic and took the last step, his senses suddenly screamed at him of danger.

            The ground dropped out from under him and he yelped in shock before disappearing underground. Dirt and leaves rained down around him as he hit ground and starting rolling down the incline. Rocks and roots banging into his body as he tumbled along unable to slow his speed. He could only imagine what kind of bruise he would have by the time he stopped. He would just be one massive bruise. His head slammed painfully into a large rock and stars exploded behind his eyes. A few moments later, he finally came to a stop and coughed from all the dust. His vision wavered as he saw something move towards him. Bretharso leaned down over him and slowly smiled.

            "Greetings human. Welcome to my home. I have been expecting you."

            The elf faded away as Aragorn's eyes rolled into the back of his head and slipped into unconsciousness.

(This is a small elapse of time—Spades)

            Aragorn jerked awake at the vicious slap across his cheek. Blurrily blinding his eyes to focus, he looked up at Bretharso and narrowrd his eyes angrily. If he hadn't been hanging by his wrists, he would have loved to beat the elf to a bloody pulp. It was extremely rare that Aragorn ever let felt pure hatred for a creature and this was one of those times.

            "You look so glad to see me, human," Bretharso commented before stepping away.

            "Where is Legolas?"

            "He shall be along shortly. I am very interested to learn how you saved him from his earlier wound. There is not sign on his flesh that proved it was even there," the elf commented as he poured a goblet of wine and sat down in a chair.

            "You must be crazy if you think that I would actually tell you. Again I ask: Where is Legolas?"

            "Behind you."

            Aragorn gasped when a fist slammed into his kidney painfully. He tried to shift away but couldn't. Squeezing his eyes shut, he regulated his breathing and worked through the pain. Opening his eyes to slits, he watched as a tall figure moved around him to walk towards Bretharso. He couldn't believe that it was Legolas who hit him. He couldn't stop the gasp when the figure turned and looked straight at him. It was Legolas. Black eyes stared at him with just as much emotion as the Ranger had seen in orcs.  Red blood stained his tattered tunic and whip marks were visible on his chest and arms. He didn't seem to mind the wounds or blood that stained his porcelain skin.

            "Human, I would like you to meet Mathulius, my son. Regrettably, he died a long time ago but his spirit resided in Mandos. It took a little work but I found a way to revenge his murder."

            "Murder?"

            "Thranduil murdered my son! And in return, I took his," Bretharso snapped as he stood.

            "This is about revenge?"

            Bretharso grabbed the bloody whip from the table and lashed out sharply to catch Aragorn around his chest. Something embedded in the whip tore into his skin and ripped it to shred when Bretharso jerked the whip back. Aragorn bit his lip in pain as Bretharso used the whip a few more times. When he finished, Aragorn was panting against the pain. Bretharso walked up to Aragorn and grabbed his hair to pull the human's head back to look him in the eyes.

            "This is about more than revenge. I watched my wife and son be violated, tortured, and murdered in front of my very eyes while I was forced to stand by. Thranduil allowed it all to happen to that makes him as much of a murderer as the orcs that wielded the blade. This is about proving that being a king does not put you above feeling anguish and loss. He took two things that were precious to me and I will take one of his in return for one of mine," he snarled and dropped the edan's head in disgust.

            Stepping back to where Legolas stood silently, he looked at the younger elf before nodding towards the exit.

            "Go and kill Thranduil. When you return, we shall both kill the human."

            "Yes, father."

            Legolas turned and started to leave while Aragorn watched horrified. There had to be some part of Legolas still there. Aragorn had to believe that; he had to believe that his friend was still alive and fighting.

            "Legolas! Mathulius does not have control over you! No one is your master! Fight him! I have faith in you!"

            Aragorn was cut off by a sharp punch from Bretharso to snap his head back. Stars danced in his vision as he shook his head to clear the sudden cobwebs. He didn't see the departing elf stumble slightly and shake his head. He only hoped that his words had reached the elf he prayed was still there. Turning his attention to Bretharso, he snarled at the dark elf with a burning hatred that glinted in his silver eyes.

            "I think you and I should have a talk, edan. I believe I shall do most of the talking though."

            Aragorn bit back a groan as Bretharso walked to a table with several different instruments on it. He had a feeling the next few hours or so were not going to be pleasant in the least.

(This is a divide for the reviewers responses—Spades)

You know what? I have far too many stories going at one time. My brain is about to have a melt down, I swear it is. In addition to my stories running around in my head, I am helping out Linuvial Greenleaf with a new story of hers so I have been toying with that one also. So many stories and so little time. So, please review for me and I shall see you all at next update.

**_Deana-_** Hannon lle, mellonin. I am glad that are enjoying this story so much.

**_Someone Reading-_** LOL, well I am glad that I surprised you. I find a lot of joy is shocking my readers with these ideas that I come up with; quite fun, actually.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** MELLONIN! How are you doing dearie? I am doing marvelously…well not really. Last night I went to bed at about Midnight and then I woke up at about 4:50 in the morning and could not go back to sleep. So I got out of bed and watched Insomniac Music Theatre on VH1 then worked a bit more on this story so now I am posting it and it is about 9 in the morning. I really hate mornings.

**_Snow-Glory-_** I want to learn how to track. Be even better if Aragorn could teach me but I doubt that would ever happen. Oh well, I can still dream.

**_Riva van Dyk-_** I do not get the eye twitch; I can make my nostrils flare and I usually do that when I get irritated and trying to calm myself. Quite funny actually if you watch me.

**_Leggylover03-_** Estel pain is here and there is more on the way so have no fear the pain is here. Oh god, I need some more sleep.

**_Roz_****_-_** I love it when my readers review! It just makes my day and gets me all giddy inside. I just finished my sophomore year at college and still love you write. Not essays or term papers but I still love writing everything else. Thank you for the compliment on my stories; I really work hard on them to ensure that the readers will like them. And when are you going to update your story? I was/am enjoying it.

**_Got-lotr-_** ATTACK OF THE PENGUINS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES OR THEY WILL KILL YOU WITH FISH!...penguins eat fish, right? Oh well, anyway. Happy reading.

**_Mirwen_****_ Sunrider/Elrondiel-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment. I have been getting a lot of those types of reviews saying that my writing is the best that they have seen on ff.net in a long time. But, oh well, I just continue to write.

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold-_** Sane people understand that it is almost impossible but insane people think they can fly…or bring someone back from the dead. Either way it never works out in the end. Good will always win over evil.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** I had a really hard time writing that scene with the carpet and everything, it just kept drawing out and I was worried that it was starting to get boring. But I am glad that it worked itself out in the end and everyone enjoyed it.

**_Beling_****_-_** Oh yeah, like the president is going to come onto the television and say: "All schools are closed today so Spades can write the next chapter to her story." Yeah, when pigs fly. Heehee. I really wish; that would be so cool.

**_Coolio02-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Rose-_** YOU ARE IN ENGLAND? I LOVE ENGLAND! I am actually heading into London in a few days. So far it is my favorite city from all my travels. Well, anyway, thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Galadriel evenstar-_** Heehee, (praises hidden future) because I have no idea what I will write.

**_Tychen_****_-_** LOL, oh honey, you should participate in some of the conversations that Linuvial Greenleaf and I have at times. Oh my god, they can get X rated at times and it is so hilarious. Well, Aragorn really does not have to get dressed (smirks). BAD SPADES! (slaps hand).

**_Astalder27-_** Here is the new chapter (speaking to self: Back away slowly, Spades. Do not make eye contact and make no sudden movements). Enjoy!

**_Lynn_****_-_** Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Elven Kitten-_** I have been reading one of your stories and for the life of me I can not remember the name. Blast! Oh well, still next update, mellonin.

**_Grumpy-_** Thank you, mellonin, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Othrilis_****_-_** Sorry it took me so long; it usually does not.

**_Alariel_****_-_** Yeah, Bretharso has gone off the deep end and we shall see a good glimpse of that in coming chapters. I am so evil with my villains.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** MELLONIN! MULTICOLORED BALDING PUSSY! HA! Heehee, okay, it is out of my system now, Heehee, yeah I am good. Anyway, dearie, I loved your comments on the story when you sent it back to me last night. I can just see you swinging that shirt around with one hand and holding onto some two dollar bills with the other. Heehee. Skinny dipping elves, Heehee, my mind is entering a new realm of bad thoughts and it is far too early in the morning to be thinking this way. Did you really set trap, honey? That is not a nice thing to do…but who really gives a flying flip? Do not scare the poor Ranger and elf. Males beware is we two ever meet up.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I explained it a bit in this chapter and will hopefully explain it more in either the next chapter or the one right after it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Victory attained by violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it is momentary.—Mahatma Gandhi_

            Thranduil slowly rolled his head and rubbed the back of his neck. His entire afternoon and evening was spent pouring over his old journals from he was younger. Occasional entries spoke of Bretharso and their antics. The entries spanned all the way up till a few years after Legolas had been born and Thranduil crowned. The elf king couldn't find anything to suggest why Bretharso was attacking his family.

            Tossing aside another journal, Thranduil leaned back and allowed his eyes to slide shut with a heavy sigh. Everything that he could normally do in only a few minutes was now taking a few hours. His mind kept drifting to his son and what he might be going through alone. Where was he? Was he in danger or trouble? Some people saw Thranduil as a strict, uncaring father but that was what everyone on the outside saw while looking in. Those close to the family knew that Thranduil was a loving father away from prying eyes. Thranduil and Legolas had a special bond that only they understood.

            He sighed again and forced himself to relax. He was no use to anyone if he was this scatter brained. A cool night breeze brushed through the room and ruffled the king's golden hair. Something suddenly slammed into his senses and he moved but it was a moment too late. His feet pushed his chair to the side just as a sharp blade plunged into the back of his upper bicep, missing his heart. The chair and king crashed to the ground as Thranduil rolled to face his attacker. The gasp leapt from his throat as he looked at the cold and impassive face. Legolas stood over him holding a bloody blade in both hands. Dried blood marred his exposed flesh and fresh blood dribbled down his arms. Black eyes glared at Thranduil as the young archer advanced on the king. Thranduil jumped to his feet and held his upper arm to stabilize his arm. Blood was pouring from the wound and his entire arm was numb and tingly as he backed away.

            "Legolas! What is wrong with you?"

            He jumped to the side and grabbed one of Legolas' blades that had been left in his chambers. Legolas had the other blade and swept towards Thranduil. They locked blades and Thranduil yelled for someone. A moment later the door bust open just as Legolas slammed an elbow into Thranduil's face. Elladan, Elrohir, and the guards stared in shock at the prince attacking his father.

            "Protect Thranduil!" Elladan yelled to the guards as his twin and he rushed Legolas.

            The three tumbled to the ground as one of the twins struggled to pin Legolas to the ground and avoid the blade. Elladan gasped when Legolas grabbed the front of his tunic and physically threw him across the room. He slammed into the mantle above the fireplace and felt a searing pain ignite where his back hit the mantle. He collapsed bonelessly onto the floor in dazed shock and knew immediately something was wrong with his back. He had felt his wrist snap also from landing on it and knew easily that it was broken. Also, Legolas should not have been that strong; oh, Elladan knew that his friend was strong but not that strong.

            A moment later Elrohir slammed into the bookcase and fell to his hands and knees as books rained down around him. Elrohir looked over his shoulder at the teetering bookcase as Legolas leapt out of the window. The younger twin's eyes widened as the bookcase started to fall towards him. Rolling forward out of the way, he rolled onto his feet and started running after the Mirkwood prince as the bookcase crashed behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his twin still on the floor unmoving as he leapt off the balcony. Catching onto one of the tree branches, he swung onto the ground and landed running to follow the faint glow that filtered through the trees. Anger at whatever was going on in Legolas' head fueled him to run faster. Closing in on the running form, Elrohir launched himself at Legolas and caught him around the waist. Elrohir forced himself to land on top and immediately punched Legolas across the jaw. The Mirkwood elf went slack as he was forced into unconsciousness by the Noldor elf. Sighing, Elrohir rolled off and rubbed his face tiredly.

            "Well, I never expected to stumble across this while coming through the forests of Mirkwood."

            Elrohir looked up in shock upon recognizing the voice. He got another shock when he saw who was all there.

            "Gandalf? Ada? Wha-? Why?"

            "What have you and your brothers gotten into now? And who is this poor soul that has incurred your wrath?" Elrond asked with a joking grin.

            "Both of you had better hurry to the palace. Everything has gone wrong that can go wrong."

            Elrohir brushed aside the hair obscuring the elf's face and heard Elrond's muted gasp. Legolas' face was dirty and smudged with dirt, debris, and blood. Gandalf looked like he expected all of this and wasn't the least bit surprised.

            "It is as I feared. Come, we must hurry and restrain him before he awakens," Gandalf said as Elrohir moved to pick up Legolas.

            He hissed sharply as his bruised back protested and he rested his hands on his knees. Without a word, Elrond pushed his son's tunic up and frowned at the extensive bruising as Gandalf picked up Legolas.

            "You have a lot to explain, my son," Elrond commented and signaled to the small contingent of warriors that stood in the shadows.

            Elrohir nodded to the fellow warriors and slowly walked with them towards the palace. Everywhere was movement and activity that resulted from the assassination attempt. Extra guards and warriors spanned the hallways as the small Rivendell group moved towards Thranduil's study. Gandalf procured a set of bindings and immediately bound Legolas tightly.

            Inside the study was utter chaos with healers tending to Thranduil and Elladan while warriors stood against the walls.

            "Legolas!" Thranduil cried, seeing Gandalf carry his son in. "Why do you have him bound?"

            "Explanation will come later, elf king, for now we tend to the injured. Elrond, your eldest needs you," Gandalf directed as Elrond hurried to where the healers were clustered around Elladan.

            "Elladan, what happened?" Elrond asked softly once kneeling to look into his son's pain filled eyes.

            "Thrown against the mantle…hit my back…something is wrong. I can feel it," he muttered and felt his father cut away his tunic to bare his back.

            He concentrated on not moving; he knew that severity of back injuries and how careful they needed to be dealt with. One wrong move could paralyze him for the rest of his immortal life. The gently prodding of his back implied that Elrond had already started his examination. The elf lord carefully felt along both sides of Elladan's spine and counted the number of vertebras. Upon hearing his son's account, Elrond had immediately feared the worst; a broken back. It could not be that severe for Elladan was still breathing properly and on his own. Towards the center of Elladan's back, Elrond found the problem. A disc was dislocated and pressing against the spinal cord. Elrond praised Valar that his son had known to not move. The results could have been disastrous.

            "Ada, where is Elrohir?" Elladan asked suddenly and Elrond looked up to the dark head.

            "He is tending to Legolas' injuries and helping Mithrandir," Elrond soothed before turning to one of the other healers.

            "I want to see him."

            Elrond knew that it would be pointless to argue with his son. Arguing would also make him agitated and that was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs. He would have to sedate the young elf before slipping the dislocated disc back into place. Elrond called over Elrohir and motioned towards his brother.

            "How are you feeling, brother?" Elrohir asked softly as he crouched next to his twin.

            "I am quickly becoming tired to lying on my stomach. There is an itch on my arm which is slowly driving me mad and I can not scratch it."

            Elrohir chuckled and followed his brother's directions to where the itch was and scratched it.

            "Many thanks to you brother. And how are you doing? I saw you hit the bookcase so do not tell me that you are fine."

            "I am well. My back will be one big bruise for a while and it aches fiercely but compared to you, I am fine."

            "Yeah right. How are Thranduil and Legolas?"

            "Gandalf is working on Legolas and seeing what is ailing him. Thranduil was bundled off to the healing wing to have his upper arm fixed. The blade seemed to have nicked a vital bundle of nerves. Ada is fixing up something for you, the warriors are righting the bookcase, and you are still on the floor," Elrohir commented dryly.

            "Where is Estel?"

            A cold knot of fear suddenly appeared in Elrohir's gut as he scrambled to his feet. Frantically looking around the room, he looked for his human brother. He had assumed that Aragorn would be somewhere in the middle of everything like usual but Elrohir could not see him anywhere. He reached out and grabbed Elrond's arm as he passed him.

            "Ada, Estel is missing. He told Elladan and I that he was coming back to the palace to speak with Thranduil. I have not see him since. I fear something may have happened to him," Elrohir whispered and continued to scan the room.

            "Somehow I am not surprised. I want you to take the warriors from Rivendell and some from Mirkwood. Talk to Thranduil and see what Estel spoke with him about."

            "What of Elladan?"

            "I am about to work on his back now but he will need to remain in the healing wing to allow the swelling to go down. I will also need to put his wrist in a cast so it can heal. I will need your help, Elrohir."

            Elrohir nodded and crouched near his brother as Elrond did the same. Elladan's eyes quickly found Elrohir's and he frowned.

            "Why are you not out looking for Estel? He needs help!"

            "You need help first, Elladan. I am going to give you a powerful sedative before slipping the disc back into place. We can ill afford you to jerk away so I mixed in a mild muscle relaxant," Elrond explained patiently.

            "I understand Ada, but are we going to look for Estel?"

            "I will look for him after father and I have realigned the disc in your back. Now drink Ada's concoction," Elrohir ordered sternly.

            Elladan glared at his brother before drinking the mixture. It was only a few moments before Elladan's eyes slid closed and his body went entirely slack. Checking the pupils and respiration, Elrond directed Elrohir on what to do before kneeling on one side of Elladan. Feeling the dislocated disc again, Elrond pressed both hands right against the disc. With a quick press, he felt the disc move away from the pressure. Checking again, the disc was back in place and Elrond nodded to Elrohir. The younger twin placed the wooden board next to his brother, and father and son worked to slide the board under Elladan. Buckling on the straps to keep Elladan stable, they picked up the board and started towards the healing wing.

            Gandalf soon followed carrying Legolas and the study was left empty. Once getting Elladan situated on a bed, Elrond moved to stand by Gandalf as the wizard looked down at the Mirkwood prince.

            "Are you going to explain, Mithrandir?"

            "It seems that this dark elf has come into possession of a book once belonging to Morgoth. He has used it to bring his son's spirit back from Mandos and has instilled it into Legolas. That is why Legolas' eyes are black," he commented and lifted one of Legolas' eyelids to reveal the solid black eye.

            "How do we fix it?"

            Elrond and Gandalf turned to look at Thranduil who appeared silently behind them. The king had his shoulder wrapped and his arm was in a sling. Blood stained his tunic and he was disheveled beyond what a king should normally look like. He glanced down at his son before looking back to Gandalf.

            "What can we do?"

            "We must first wake him so I can extract Bretharso's son. Once this is done then we should start to look for Aragorn," Gandalf said and moved his staff to his other hand.

            "How do we wake him?"

            "He is coming out of it now," Elrond noted as Legolas started to shift restlessly.

            Black eyes glared at them as he snarled and struggled against the bonds.

            "Release me now," he growled as his eyes flashed.

            "This is neither your place nor your body, Mathulius. You must go back to the Halls," Gandalf ordered and pointed his staff at the young elf.

            "No!"

            "Yes! Now leave Legolas Thranduilion be and return to your place!"

            Gandalf slammed his staff into Legolas' forehead and knocked the elf back to the table unconscious. A violent wind swirled around the room and knocked over a small table and chair before the door to the balcony swung open and slammed into the wall. The room was left deathly quiet as Thranduil slowly moved off Legolas. When the wind had ripped through the room he had thrown himself over Legolas to protect him from any flying debris. Looking down at Legolas, Thranduil gasped and stepped back in shock. Black tears trailed down Legolas' pale cheeks and stained the sheets under him. His eyelids slowly started to flutter before finally opening to look around confused. Why did his father have a dark bruise on his cheek? Where was he? Why is everyone watching him warily?

            "Ada? What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

            "Is it really you Legolas?"

            Legolas tried to sit up but stopped short when realizing that he was bound tightly. His eyes widened upon seeing Elladan unconscious on the bed with his wrist in a cast and Elrohir sitting as a healer rubbed ointment on his colorfully bruised back. Fear started to mask his confusion as Legolas turned back to his father.

            "Tell me, father. I wish to know what is going on."

            Thranduil sighed and slowly lowered himself into a chair that a healer pulled over for him. Gandalf undid the binds holding Legolas immobile and helped the young elf sit up. Legolas bit his lip and groaned softly before wrapping an arm around his abdomen. Squeezing his eyes shut against the pain, he continued to listen to his father as his guilt mounted. All of this was his fault. He had attacked his father, the twins, and possibly even Aragorn but he remembered none of it. Legolas stared down at the floor and listened to his father's account of events up to their present situation. Once he finished, Legolas slowly stood and felt himself weave a bit on his feet.

            "I have to find Estel. He needs help," he muttered and reached for a clean tunic.

            "Are you mad, Legolas? You are hardly in any condition to be battling a child, let alone Bretharso. You will be killed," Elrohir argued as he slowly pulled his tunic back on.

            "It is a small price to pay if I can save Estel. He is in this because of my family and I; it is the least that I can do."

            "It would be futile attempt, my son. Bretharso is as old as I am and is well trained in all weaponry of a warrior. He would kill you in a heartbeat without a moment's thought. He and I trained and sparred together so I know his strengths and abilities," Thranduil said while watching his son.

            "What are his weaknesses? He has to have weaknesses."

            "He and I trained together. Do I have any weaknesses?"

            Legolas realized what his father was saying. Thranduil was one of the best warriors in the land, a side effect of being the son of Oropher and then king of the realm. He was also more well built than most elves and extremely strong. A few times Legolas was still amazed at his father's strength. Legolas has never been able to beat his father whenever they sparred and that was even when Thranduil downplayed his strength; though he would never confirm Legolas' guess. And Legolas wasn't at full strength so the battle would be over before it even started.

            "So what do we do?" Legolas asked hopelessly.

            "Do you remember anything of where you were kept?"

            Legolas racked his memories and could only grasp at a few strands. Sitting back on the bed, his shoulder sagged and he shook his head.

            "Nay; I remember nothing of where I was imprisoned."

            Thranduil nodded while staring at a spot above Legolas' head. He seemed to be thinking through all of his options and weighing them one by one. While Bretharso's reasoning was still a mystery to him, he knew that something must be done. But where was Bretharso hiding? Aragorn had asked about Forest River before disappearing and Legolas appearing. Could that be the link? Thranduil looked at Elrohir and caught the younger twin's eye. Motioning towards the door, Thranduil stood and spoke a few words to the healer tending to Legolas before silently leaving the healing room. Elrohir was waiting for him in the hallway and bowed slightly to the king.

            "Would you be willing to leave your twin and go with me to find your other brother?"

            "When would we leave?"

            "Once I collect my weapons."

            "Are your personal guards accompanying us?"

            "No. Bretharso is not stupid or careless, but he has a large ego. The easiest way I know to defeat him is by making him angry enough to make mistakes. He would see it as an insult if only we two come. And this is between Bretharso and myself, not my bodyguards. Meet me at the stables in five minutes with your weapons," Thranduil said as Elrohir nodded.

            The two quickly departed to gather their weapons. Thranduil pulled off the sling and stretched out his arm to test the flexibility. He didn't have full range of his arm but it would have to do. Battling Bretharso was going to take every ounce of skill he possessed. He remembered sparring with his friend and how quick he could be. Bretharso's speed had been legendary during their time in Greenwood the Great. Thranduil hoped that he had gotten better since Bretharso's and his last sparring match. He remembered that he really did not like how it ended.

()()()()()()()()()()

_Okay, I just now got down to the Author's Note and I have no bloody clue what to say. It was there a moment ago but now it is gone. Oh well, anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 7 and has waited patiently for this new chapter. And thank you to all those still waiting patiently for an update for Order of Glaurung and Reborn Warrior. I will update those as soon as physically possible. I am not planning any more trips this summer so hopefully my time can be devoted to writing. So here are the reviewers' responses and I will see all of you readers at the next update. Cheers!_

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** Bretharso did THAT to Legolas! Heehee, yeah, I can be so cruel and mean to the characters when I want to be. It is a bad habit that I need to break…or not. And you can not use the shovel on me then I will not be able to write the next chapters and finish the story.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** You still need to send me the chapters to your new story so I can put them up on my website and I also need to do the cover art for your story too. So many things to do! And get your mind out of the gutter! You do not know what has been in there already! My friends drag me out to a strip club called Platinum Plus a few minutes away because it is the only good club around and I have to admit. They have some very good music there.

**_Isadora2-_** I always seem to rig it that all the stories hit the climax at about the same time so then I have action going on in all of them when I write. My life is slowing down, thank the Valar.

**_Bragoldae_****_-_** Well Bretharso really did not change Legolas into his son, just kind of used Legolas' body as a host for the son's spirit. Really morbid, I know. I will explain a bit more later on in the story. Well, probably in the next chapter actually; whenever I get it written. The next chapter will be very interesting when I get it up. Till next update, mellonin.

**_Astalder27-_** Sorry for taking so long on the update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Ameliana_****_-_** Well thank you so much for the compliment. I am sorry for taking so long to write but you started reading at a bad time. I was traveling everywhere and was not close to a computer to update. But I am back now and hopefully the updates will be coming quicker. Those little errors are ones that I overlook and do not notice. Usually I catch them when I type them but occasional one gets past my nets.

**_Gladriel_****_ evenstar-_** Oh yeah, everyone loves Aragorn angst.

**_Star-Stallion-_** Well, I must say that I am happy that I have made you scared. I consider it a compliment. I know exactly what you mean about being…attractive when he is evil. It is that woman's desire to be with a bad boy who looks good. We all go through that phase in our life while looking at men. Women have the fling with the bad boy but then they really want the good boy at the end to have a life with. But the bad boys are good while they last. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I would really hate to put any stories on hold so I will just have to take it one story at a time. Work on this one a bit and then on this one or on whichever one is biting at the moment. I am sorry for taking so long for putting up the next chapter to Reborn Warrior. I am working on as quickly as I can and will hopefully get it up by the weekend. I am getting my sleep, thankfully. Till next update.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** It was one of those when you look back on it you want to smack yourself for not realizing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you at next update.

**_Coolio02-_** Bretharso is evil, very evil and I am enjoying writing him because he is evil. All the action will be happening in the next chapter whenever I get it written and posted.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** I had a blast in England and wrote a lot on the airplane. The altitude must make me want to write so I wrote. I am sorry for not getting another update out but I really did not want to rush the story; I wanted to let it flow from me and take its time. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Till next update, mellonin. Namarie.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** But I love getting your reviews! They make me so warm and fuzzy inside. Evil Lego with black eyes is hot! Let me tell you. I just want to jump that bad boy! LOL. Heehee, yeah, I am running on fumes right now. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next update, mellonin.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** Next chapter is going to be a huge action chapter. I can not wait till I write it. Heehee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, mellonin.

**_Deana-_** Brainwashing is fun! Yeah, right, Heehee. But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Your story is great! I can not wait till you update. Oh have you already updated and I just missed it while in England and Ohio. I have just been in foreign countries for the past few weeks. And yes, Ohio is a foreign country; at least to me it is. Heehee. But I have a bunch of Ohio friends and they are great.

**_BabeyRachey_****_-_** A NEW REVIEWER! I love new reviewers! Drinks all around for everyone! Aragorn angst readers are nowhere near as bad as Legolas angst readers. I swear I have read more Legolas angst, Aragorn comforting stories to last me several bloody lifetimes. I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story. The updates will come sooner now that I am at home for a while. Till next update.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** I have the idea for a sequel but I am not sure about it yet. It still has to ferment a little while longer in my head. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at next update.

**_Got-lotr-_** If you could see me now, I am blushing a deep red. Thank you so much for the compliment. Hello little penguins! I do not like being turning into a fishy, they smell. So, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**_Leggylover03-_** Estel pain is on the way!

**_Lynn_****_-G-_** You are starting to post stories? YEAH! Drinks for everyone! I am sorry for giving you that nasty cliff hanger and then leave you hanging for a few weeks while I am in other countries. So sorry but here is the new chapter and I hope you like it.

**_Celbdil-Galad_****_ and Tinlaure-_** That is a really long name. I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. Everything is just happening in my life but now everything is calmed down again and I can start to write a lot now. Thank you for the compliments and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

**_Bill the Pony2-_** The brain has had a vacation so everything is good now. The next chapter will be angst, or at least as much as I has planned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Lina Skye-_** That is a really long review! Heehee. I just fell over laughing when you put in that part about how Estel would look naked; I swear I almost wet my pants in laughter and then at the part with the thong. Have you seen Shrek2? That is a VERY good movie. You have to see it. Seriously honey, I was about to fall out of my chair laughing when I read your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold-_** I am not sure if a child, aka Mathulius, would so vengeful but I really did not go into him very much. Have you drunk too much soda? I hope not, soda is bad. Very bad.

**_Riva van Dyk-_** Yes, I have nostril flares. They are quite funny. Multiple stories are fun, my brain is constantly processing all of the stories and sometimes I accidentally mess up the stories and they mingle. My plot bunnies are breeding together also. Scary image.

**_Joshua Nenya-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment; I always love to hear compliments from my readers even though sometimes I feel that I do not deserve it. But I am sorry for taking so long updating and hopefully I will update quicker. Greetings back from South Carolina.

**_Grumpy-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment. Aragorn always gets himself into a mess without even realizing it.

**_Strider's Girl-_** It is okay; I know how hectic lives can become. What am I saying? I am in the middle of it right now. So, anyway, thank you so much for the compliment. I will be working on Order of Glaurung as soon as I can. I need to work on that one and Reborn Warrior. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Wolf Jade-_** All these elfish words? There is a lot of them in here? Wow, I did not think that there was. If you need a good place to look go to Council of Elrond with the www and .com at the beginning and end and you can find a bunch of interesting and useful stuff there to use. I always think that a good character gone bad is bloody hot and sexy but that is me. I have no idea where it came from but it is there. Oh well, what am I to do? I so sorry that you have a headache, I know that I hate trying to write when I have a headache because I can not write. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others and my other stories. Till next update.

**_Snow-Glory-_** I love being out in the woods so I would be thrilled. I have done archery and all that fun stuff and now I am on sword fighting. Still having a blast with that..speaking of which. I need to clean my sword. Thanks for the reminder. This story is separate I believe; or at least I never intended for it to be with the other stories.

**_Linchi_****_-_** I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. There is no excuse that could make it up but here is the new chapter and I promise that I will not take so long to update again.

**_Tychen_****_-_** Life has been conspiring against you also? I swear that I am on their hit list this summer. Linuvial Greenleaf is a sweetheart; she and I bounce ideas off each other all the time. She helps me with my stories and I help her with hers so it is all good. I am so sorry for not updating earlier but I promise that I will update sooner now since I am at home for the rest of the summer.

**_Sielge_****_-_** Well thank you so much for the compliment; I am really blushing over here in South Carolina. I am about to hide under the desk from your praise.

**_Narouki_****_-_** I am so sorry for not updating sooner; there is no excuse for it. I was a bad Spades. But here is the new chapter; hope you enjoy it.

**_Purplehonor_****_-_** Well thank you so much for the compliment. I am so sorry for taking so long to update but the next chapters will be coming sooner.

_Finally, I am done with the reviews. You never really realize how many you have until trying to respond to all of them._


	9. Chapter 9

            Opening the large bureau in his bedroom, Thranduil pulled out his sword and slipped the weapon from the scabbard. Inspecting the blade for a quick moment, he slipped it back into the scabbard and set the sword onto the bed. From the bureau he also pulled out a dagger which he slipped into his boot before closing the bureau's doors. He changed tunics to wear one not so bloody soaked and grabbed his sword before leaving his bedroom. The hallway was surprisingly empty as he walked down the hallway with silent steps. It seemed that the inhabitants of Mirkwood knew what was coming and locked themselves in their homes. Thranduil's wrath for people hurting his son was legendary and this was going to be no exception.

            He took the long way to the stables in hopes of avoiding anyone that may try and stop him. A light rain was just falling as he entered the stables and saw Elrohir lead his mare out of her stall. The two nodded to each other before Thranduil opened the stall door and let his stallion out. Easily swinging onto their mounts, they rode out of the stables and across the courtyard. Thranduil stopped his horse and looked up towards the healing wing where he could see shapes moving around. Blinking the rainwater from his eyes, Thranduil turned his horse and galloped through the gates with Elrohir following. Their horses moved quickly through the forest as they leaned over the horses' necks and urged them to move faster. The rain started to come down harder as they neared the river and heard the rushing water. Slowing their horses, they also heard sounds of something moving quickly towards them. A nicker greeted them as a dark horse trotted up to them and nuzzled Elrohir's leg.

            "It is Estel's horse. He must be near by. We need to find the entrance of where Bretharso is hiding."

            Estel's horse suddenly bit Thranduil on the forearm and tossed his massive head up and down. The horse walked away a few steps and nickered again.

            "I believe he wants us to follow him," Elrohir said as Thranduil rubbed his arm where the horse had bitten him.

            "Do you really think so?" Thranduil asked sarcastically before following the animal.

            Elrohir raised an eyebrow at the elf king's sarcastic tone of voice. Now he knew where Legolas got it from. But then again, Elrohir really hadn't spent that much time alone with Thranduil so the elf king could always be this sarcastic. Or maybe Elrohir brought the sarcasm out of people whenever they interacted.

            The horse led them to a dark hole in the ground in a clearing that looked like someone had fallen through. Casting a glace to Thranduil, Elrohir slowly started to climb down while searching for a sturdy foot and hand holds. Soon, both of them were muddy from head to toe and they still hadn't reached the bottom. There were several times that one of them almost slipped down the hole but a brief scramble would keep them relatively in place.

            The ground was wet and slippery with mud when they finally reached the bottom of the hole. Elrohir hoped that Aragorn hadn't gone down that way the hard way. But knowing that human he probably did, Elrohir thought dryly to himself. He already had his twin blades out and ready as Thranduil and he started to move down the tunnel. Farther up, the ground was well trod and a few other tunnels branched off from the one they were in. From down one of the tunnels, they both heard a raised voice as the person continued to yell. Thranduil motioned towards that tunnel and slowly crept down the darkened tunnel. Few people knew how silent elves could move when they wanted to. Superstitious humans whispered that elves move more silently than death. Bringing rise to the belief that elves brought around death, which those who knew elves normally laughed at. Elves just let the rumors run their course and die out. Good thing elves lived long and could watch them die out, Elrohir thought randomly to himself.

            They moved against the shadowed wall as they neared a dimly lit room where the raised voices were coming from. Motioning Elrohir back, Thranduil carefully peered around the corner to view the room. His heart immediately sank at what he saw before pulling back to the shadows. He suddenly worried that bringing Elrohir along might not had been a good idea. The younger Peredhil twin would not be happy in the least.

            "What do you mean they have left?" Bretharso snapped angrily at the stout orc.

            "They grow tired of your empty promises, Bretharso! They want the realm today!"

            "It is kind of hard to do that if Thranduil is still alive! I do not have confirmation that he is dead yet!"

            "It is of no matter. You must finish this on your own, elf."

            The orc waddled out as Bretharso fumed silently. A moment later, Bretharso spun and kicked something at his feet that immediately moaned. Thranduil felt Elrohir tense beside him and pressed the younger elf back. It would not be a good idea just running into the open with Bretharso standing over Aragorn. Thranduil knew that they would have to play calm and collected if they were going to defeat Bretharso. Calming his racing heart, Thranduil waited until Bretharso moved away from Aragorn before stepping out into the open. The dark elf immediately looked over to the king and watched as Elrohir stepped up to flank Thranduil. If Bretharso was surprised to see his old friend then he didn't show it. Elrohir glanced over to where Aragorn lay and felt his anger start to boil. Aragorn was lying on his side curled into himself to protect his chest and abdomen with his hands tied behind his back. Elrohir couldn't see the extent of his little brother's injuries but it didn't matter. That dark elf had signed his own death wish when he first hit his little brother.

            "Thranduil, it is always a pleasure," Bretharso greeted sarcastically.

            "I thought you had died or sailed. I have not seen you in about three thousand years," Thranduil commented quietly while watching Bretharso.

            "A lot of things you do not notice when you are being king. Amazing how you lose contact with the real world and those that use to be your friends."

            "I did not such thing as that. You pulled away, Bretharso."

            Thranduil and Bretharso started to walk on parallel lines while watching the other elf. Elrohir moved in the other direction and circled around to where Aragorn lay. Slitting the bonds, he carefully rolled his little brother onto his back and grimaced when Aragorn hissed sharply. Apologizing softly, Elrohir quickly examined his little brother and ranked his injuries. The worst was a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. While probing his shoulder, Estel shifted and moaned softly as he slowly woke up.

            "Shhh, rest easy, Estel. Do not move," he soothed as Estel's eyes fluttered wildly.

            Elrohir turned his attention partially to Thranduil and Bretharso to keep both of them in mind as he worked over Aragorn.

            "Why did you do this, Bretharso? When have I ever wronged you?"

            "You wronged me when you condemned my wife and son to a cruel death! It was you who handed them to the orcs and stood by while they were violated, tortured, and murdered," Bretharso yelled as they slowly circled each other.

            Thranduil's shock was easily visible as he heard Bretharso's words. He never knew that Bretharso had a wife or a child. Had he really lost touch with who he once was and his friends? The majority of all his old friends had sailed long ago to be with their family or loved ones. The only old friend he still had was Drulanean and that friendship had started when Oropher assigned Drulanean as Thranduil's body guard.

            "You must know that I would never do such a thing to you, Bretharso, or to your family. You must believe me," Thranduil said, hoping to avoid a battle.

            "You abandoned a town to a horde of orcs to save your whelp of a son from a little skirmish! Elves died and you did not bat an eyelash," Bretharso snapped angrily.

            "If I remember correctly, that was a diversion. Hundreds of orcs were pressing against our eastern boarder. I ordered that town evacuated! Some stayed behind, ignoring my orders; I grieve for those lost but I did everything I could."

            "'Everything you could' is not good enough, Thranduil King! Because of you, I went two thousand years without my wife or child until I happened to stumble across a book. A book that helped me greatly in solving one part of my problem."

            "It only created a new problem for you. Your 'son' failed in his mission and I have my son waiting for me at home. But now you have me as a true enemy for you harmed my son, and now I will make you pay."

            Thranduil attacked first and lunged with his sword as Bretharso leapt to the side. Rushing past the table, the dark elf grabbed his sword and spun to face Thranduil. The two tapped swords to test the other's reflexes as they slowly circled each other. Thranduil watched Bretharso carefully while minding where he himself warily moved around. He was unsure of the footing around him and didn't want to foolishly trip and possibly get himself killed. When Bretharso attacked, Thranduil quickly parried and swept to the side as he switched sword hands and struck Bretharso on the upper arm. The dark elf stumbled away and held the wound as he looked at the blood. Thranduil was silently amazed that he had gotten in a hit. Either Bretharso hadn't been practicing or Thranduil was getting better; but he could be wrong as Bretharso attacked him again. Thranduil felt the warrior in him start to emerge as he pushed Bretharso back. The skills he forgot he had, the immaculate balance and speed he had to his advantage started to come back to him quickly.

            Slamming the hilt of his sword into Bretharso's face, Thranduil jumped onto the table to get out of the corner Bretharso was pushing him into. Sprinting to the end of the table, he leapt off and faced the advancing dark elf. Blood streamed from Bretharso' nose as he lunged and knocked Thranduil's sword from his hand. The hard blow jolted his wrist as he grabbed a metal candle holder and parried the next blow. He couldn't believe that he was actually fighting with a candle stick holder. His entire household would fall over laughing if they ever heard of this.

            Bretharso's fist slipped past his defenses and slammed into his jaw to knock the king onto the floor. His head slammed into something stone and stars exploded in his vision as everything swam in and out of focus. Looking up blurrily at Bretharso, he watched as he held the sword in both hands, ready to plunge it into Thranduil's heart.

            "Now, I can kill you," he panted and plunged the blade down.

            Neither Thranduil nor Bretharso saw Aragorn until the last moment. He dove towards the king while kicking at Bretharso and knocking the dark elf back. Instead of piercing the king's chest, the blade ran through Aragorn's thigh to the stone floor under him. The force of his dive sent Thranduil and him tumbling down the small incline to the underground lake. During the tumble, the blade snapped in half before they splashed into the water as a tangle of arms and legs. Elrohir glanced down to the lake and to the tunnel where Bretharso had disappeared down. Sheathing his blades, he scrambled down the incline and splashed into the lake. He hadn't moved fast enough to stop Aragorn from scrambling to his feet and running towards the king and dark elf. Elrohir was already forming a lecture in his head for his little brother as he helped Thranduil bring Aragorn back to shore.

            "You stupid, over-exuberant Ranger. Just wait until I tell father of this; and Elladan, and Legolas. You will never live it down," Elrohir snapped and ripped open the pant's leg.

            "I am really not in the mood for this, Elrohir," Aragorn growled and clenched his teeth as his brother examined the wound around the blade.

            "Then you are not going to like this. I can not take the blade out here; I have not the correct equipment and you may bleed out. We can only set your shoulder and bring you back to the palace. Ada can help you there," Elrohir said and wrapped a cloth tightly around Aragorn's thigh to staunch the slow bleeding.

            "Ada is here? Why?"

            "I know not. He arrived with Gandalf so that could mean anything."

            "We need to go now. Bretharso may be bringing back some orcs and Estel needs aid now before slipping into shock," Thranduil interrupted as he glanced around again.

            "He is correct, Estel. I need to set your shoulder before we move, though," Elrohir said and felt around the human's shoulder.

            Nodding his consent, Aragorn focused on relaxing his muscles and not tensing against what he knew was coming. Elrohir forced the shoulder back into place, ignoring Aragorn's gasp and shallow breathing. Binding the arm to the human's chest the best he could, Elrohir stood and started to pick Estel up; thanking the Valar that Aragorn had slipped into unconsciousness.

            "I will carry him, young one. Your back is still tender and it would be too much of a strain," Thranduil stated softly as he rested a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

            Elrohir was about to protest but saw the look in Thranduil's eyes. The elf king was trying to come to terms with Aragorn pushing him aside and taking the blade in his thigh. Elrohir wasn't about to admit that the king had a point about his back; it was aching badly. Moving past the tables, Elrohir grabbed the thick dark book that sat open and slammed it shut before tucking it under his arm. Gandalf would probably want to see this whenever everything had calmed down. Thranduil carefully cradled Aragorn in his arms and followed Elrohir along the way they came. It would be much harder going up then when they came down; especially now that Thranduil was carrying Aragorn. Thranduil carefully slung the unconscious Ranger over his good shoulder and started climbing first. Elrohir came after him in case he accidentally dropped Estel, Valar forbid he did that. It was still raining when they reached the opening and collapsed on the rain soaked ground. Thranduil gently massaged his shoulder as Elrohir looked his brother over again and sat back to catch his breath. Their horses were waiting patiently in the trees and came immediately when called. Elrohir handed Estel up to Thranduil was on his stallion first and then swung onto his mare. Aragorn's horse followed closely as they galloped through the forest with their swords drawn. Mirkwood spiders would be drawn to the smell of fresh blood coming from the three of them. The horses knew that the spiders were nearing and ran faster through the night. Elrohir's blade lashed out and cut a spider in half that dared to come too close. Thranduil held Aragorn close as he leaned farther over the horse's neck. Estel's horse was also getting in some good hits as his hooves lashed out to kick the spiders.

            The palace gates were in sight as thunder rumbled loudly behind them. The horses strained to go faster as the spiders started to back off. The animals flew through the gates and into the courtyard before slowing and coming to a stop at the main steps. The steps were slippery as they ran up them and burst into the building. Blood trailed behind them as they moved quickly down the hall. Reaching the doors to the healing rooms, Thranduil wondered why the doors were closed as Elrohir pushed the doors open. They both slid to a stop in shock at what they saw before them, not believing their eyes.

            Bretharso stood in front of them with a blade pressed against Legolas' neck and his arm twisted behind his back. The room was empty except for Elladan who was still unconscious on the bed from the earlier drugs. A thick, heavy chair was leveled against the door to the storeroom and Thranduil only had to guess that the others were in there. Legolas' eyes darted between Thranduil and Elrohir before landing on Aragorn's limp form in Thranduil's arms. Blood was dripping from his leg and back as Thranduil slowly lowered Aragorn to the ground.

            "Bretharso, you really do not want to do this. Please reconsider," Thranduil pleaded as he held his hands up.

            "You killed my family. You deserve death," Bretharso snapped as he slowly backed up and pulled Legolas with him.

            Elrohir glanced up from his position next to Aragorn and pressed harder to slow the blood flow. The puddle under them was slowly growing as Estel shifted under his hands. Elrohir pressed his fingertips to his little brother's lips to keep him quiet.

            "Hush, Estel. Remain silent," he murmured while keeping his eyes on the two older elves.

            Aragorn cracked an eye open and slowly looked around the room. He saw Thranduil near his legs and Bretharso holding the blade to Legolas' neck. His arm started to move towards Elrohir, behind him, and eventually found is bother's ankle. He knew that both his brothers kept a dagger in each boot just in case. Slipping his fingers into the top of the boot, he slid the dagger out and rotated it to hold onto the blade. Slowly opening his eyes more, Aragorn eyed his target: Bretharso's forearm. Thankfully, his throwing arm wasn't the one that suffered from the dislocated shoulder. Catching Legolas' eye at the last moment to see his friend's relief, he flung the dagger with deadly accuracy.

            Bretharso yelled in pain and loosened his hold on Legolas enough for the young elf to slam his head back and hit Bretharso in the face. Bretharso shoved Legolas to the ground and hurled the dagger at Aragorn moments before Thranduil tackled the dark elf. The two crashed through the window and tumbled down the courtyard. Rain lashed at the two elves as they rolled to a stop. Thranduil immediately pulled out his spare dagger from his boot and crouched lightly as Bretharso stood.

            "Is this going to be like our old sparring days, Thranduil? You will try your best and I will win like I always did. It grew to be so boring."

            "Things have changed, Bretharso. I have gotten better and you have…stayed the same," Thranduil stated as his eyes narrowed against the driving rain.

            "More things will change. After I kill you, I will kill your whelp of a son.

            "You can not kill me, you will not kill Legolas!"

            Bretharso lunged for Thranduil and dodged away from the dagger. His own dagger was clenched tightly in his hand as he swiped at Thranduil. Lashing out quickly, Thranduil's foot kicked the dagger from Bretharso's hand and he tackled Bretharso to the ground. Bretharso's hands grappled with Thranduil's hand as he forced the dagger towards the dark elf's chest. The two strained as the dagger wavered unsteadily between them.

            "Ada!"

            At Legolas' shout, Thranduil's concentration wavered and Bretharso took full advantage. The hilt of the dagger slammed into Thranduil's face to knock him backwards onto the ground with a splash. Bretharso was immediately upon Thranduil, pressing the dagger's tip to the king's throat. Thranduil felt the sharp tip graze his skin as his arms started to quiver from exertion. His gaze turned towards the window where he could see his son struggling with someone.

            _"__Ada__, where is Nana?"_

_            The King of Mirkwood lifted his tear stained face and looked over to where his son had appeared in the door way. The elfling carried his favorite toy, a stuffed horse aptly named Roch. His blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the night and cast its light all around him as Thranduil weakly smiled._

_            "What are you doing up, little one?"_

_            "Nana never came to tuck me in. Where is Nana, __Ada__?"_

_            Thranduil held out his arms to his son as the little one hurried into his father's strong arms as Thranduil lifted him up and into his lap. How as the king to break this to his only son? Were there certain words you used? A certain tone of voice that he never knew of?_

_            "Little one, I have something to tell you. Do you remember all the activity from this afternoon?"_

_            The little elf nodded._

_            "Well, something happened to Naneth and she was hurt. The healers tried to help her but they could not. So…she went to another place. A great place where she could be hurt no more."_

_            "Can I go and visit her?"_

_            Thranduil struggled to hold his sobs back as he tightly hugged his son. He could see so much of his wife in their son when he had that curious expression in his eyes. _

_            "No, ion nin, you can not visit her. But she is always looking in on you and she will always love you. Never forget that. She loved you more than anything in this world. Just as I do."_

            Thanduil didn't want his son to see him die if that was what was about to happen. He did not think that his Legolas would be able to deal with the death of him. Legolas took it hard when he learned of his Naneth's death. Thranduil did not want to put Legolas through that again. He wanted Legolas to remember him as a warrior and king; not his last memories of his father to be his death in a rain soaked courtyard.

_            "__Ada__, where are they going?" a young Legolas asked while holing onto his father's robes._

_            "They are warriors my son, and they are needed to protect our home."_

_            "I want to be a warrior when I grow up. I will be the strongest warrior of them all."_

_            "I am sure you will, little Greenleaf."_

            But he still was alive. He could still fight. He would not accept death so willingly when he had so much to live for.

            A new strength started to flow through his limbs as he slowly pushed the dagger away from his throat. Bretharso's eyes widened as the dagger was wrenched around and buried into his throat. Thranduil pushed him off and laid there on the stones as he felt the rain fall to his skin. He heard Bretharso' struggles to breathe through the blood as he slowly sat up and moved to his old friend's side. Dark eyes turned to Thranduil as the King of Mirkwood took up his old friend's hand and tightly squeezed.

            "Go to them, Bretharso. Go to your wife and son. They await you with open arms," Thranduil murmured and rested his other hand on the dark elf's forehead.

            It was only a mere few moments until Bretharso, son of Metharlos, took his last breath and passed on. The rain continued to fall and in the distance, the king could hear a lone wolf's cry into the dark night.

            _"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. Tenna' san', mallonin," _Thranduil whispered and closed Bretharso's eyes before kissing his forehead in farewell.

            Thranduil sat back as the storm released its fury on the land, air and himself. His eyes stared vacantly at his old friend and knew that it could have easily been him. If he had been in Bretharso' position, would he have done the same thing? Probably not. Thranduil would have taken his own life if his wife and son had been killed before his very eyes. It was hard enough losing his wife; he could not go through losing his beloved son. The sound of feet splashing in the rain as someone ran towards him pulled Thranduil's attention up to see Legolas running towards him. Holding open his arms, Thranduil caught Legolas tightly in his grip as his son skidded to a stop and knelt on the ground to hug his father. Thranduil held the back of Legolas' head and softly kissed his temple as he sighed.

            "I love you, my son. I love you."

_Lissenen__ ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. Tenna' san', mallonin—_Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. Until then, friend.

()()()()()()()()()()

I just had that make that a lovely, dovey ending. I do not know why but I had to. Next chapter will be filled with angst, pain, tears, and all that fun stuff. The same stuff that Linuvial Greenleaf has been pleading for and a few others. So, hope you all liked the chapter and I will continue to write as much as I can. Cheers!

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Chica, I am blushing about as red as a lobster over here. But I will admit, this chapter was better than some of the others. I was crying when I was typing it and I rarely cry at my own work. Unless, it is really bad; which is quite often actually. Hope you enjoyed the extra stuff I added in there. Heehee.

**_BabeyRachey_****_-_** I know; I just made everyone suffer something. I am so bad like that. If one person has pain then the rest of them should have some too. I am very pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter; I always love hearing from my readers how much they like a certain chapter or a unique idea. Hope I updated quick enough for you.

**_Got-lotr-_** Please do not let your penguins toast me on a campfire! I have to finish writing the story! And my other ones too! But have no fear; I have succeeded in covering myself in paint. Well mostly my left leg but that is a whole different story for another time.

**_Silvertoekee_****_-_** Elves are very notorious for doing silly things. I have noticed that while reading other stories. Must be something in the genes or whatever. I think it would be hilarious to be like a fly on the wall in Thranduil's home or Elrond's home. I would be laughing hysterically.

**_Deana-_** Linuvial Greenleaf and you do that same merry jig thing. It is quite funny when it is visible. I can just imagine the readers bouncing in their seats when they see an Author Alert from me. Or that could just be my own little imaginations; very possible.

**_Linchi_****_-_** I thought the tears were a nice touch when I typed it out. Several other people have said how good of a visual it was when they read it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Gozilla_****_-_** Thank you for the compliment. Hope you enjoy.

**_Lynn_****_-G-_** Thranduil was very compassionate in this chapter and entire story pretty much. He understood, partly, where Bretharso' rage was coming from because Thranduil himself was also a husband and father. He also could not put aside the friendship they once had together. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** You must like Elladan angst. I have this ability to recognize things like thatJ. I always have difficulty writing out really good fight scenes. I see a great fight in my head but it is really hard to describe it on paper so I try my hardest and usually have to cut my loses and run with what I put down that makes a bit of sense. There are some people that want to jump everyone in the stories.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Beling_****_-_** Wow! So you got a double dose of 'An Ancient Bond'. I try to put in as much action as I can without it getting boring or possibly lose the readers. The black tears were just something I typed out when I wrote the story. Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I was actually really depressed when I killed Bretharso. I liked him as a bad guy. His emotions and feelings were understandable but he went too far with them. Every parent would feel like that if they witnessed what he did. He is seriously a tragic character.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** Sleep is very helpful when I am writing. Right now I have an order going. I update one story then work on the next one, update that one and then move onto the other one and keep working around in a circle. The only problem is sometimes the story that I am working on, the plot bunny is not biting or humping or anything and I am lost. Hope you had a good time at the relatives and enjoy this new chapter.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** You forgot about Estel????? How dare you! Heehee, do not worry; I can easily see how someone would forget him. He was kind of gone from that chapter.

**_Grumpy-_** The poor twins did take a beating but they can handle it. They are cool twins.

**_Wolf Jade-_** I am updating this story with a headache. I took two Extra Strength Tylenols earlier but they are not helping yet. I hate headaches. Especially the sinus ones because then you can not breath because of the stuffed up nose and everything just hurts at the same time. My fighting scenes are sometimes lacking but I try my hardest. Read one chapter that had [insert fighting scene here]. I just raised an eyebrow. I think it is very possible about a unheard of kingdom in a deep valley that no one could possibly get to except those that live there. There actually was a hidden kingdom called Gondolin (in my other story Order of Glaurung and the name actually means 'Hidden Rock'. So I think it is very possible.

**_Miriel_****_-_** Well thank you so much for the compliment. You are really making me blush. I could never handle compliments well but I am glad that you enjoy the story and hope you liked this chapter. I strongly suggest you read Nili, Kaeera, Deana, Firnsarnien, and Linuvial Greenleaf; all those authors are very good and I love all of their stories.

**_WildBlackWolf_****_ and Viva-_** I would say that they have known each other for about forty or fifty years but I am just guessing.

**_Leela74-_** Thank you so much for the compliment on my characterization. I try very hard on writing the characters in the correct scope. Does that make sense?

**_Snow-Glory-_** No, Legolas' troubles are just starting. Heehee, I am so bad.

**_Isadora2-_** The worst of my life is over and now I am in the process of painting my room and rearranging. Got paint all down my left leg yesterday. It was quite hilarious. When I was in England, we watched the Euro 2004 football game. I can not believe that England just let the game slip out of their fingers like that in the last few minutes of the game and overtime. Gggrrrrr, I was so annoyed.

**_Riingmarciel_****_-_** Angst is coming in huge chunks in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Glad you like the story so much; enjoy the new chapter. BAD COMPUTER!

**_Mornflower_****_-_** That question will be solved a bit later on in the story. Yes, I will make Estel feel more pain in the next chapter. I know there was not a lot of it in this chapter but it will be in the next one. And what were you doing up so late if you had to get up early the next morning?

**_Coolio02-_** Hope you liked the final battle.

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold-_** My friend is really addicted to soda and I tell her she needs to stop but she never listens to me. Hope you liked the new chapter.

**_Bragoldae_****_-_** Yes! I am here! Heehee. I hope this chapter explained a lot of what was going on between Bretharso and Thranduil. My stories just take on a life of their own and I just hang on for the ride. Thank you very much for the compliment and you are very welcome. I live near Greenville, in the Upstate part. Surprisingly, Legolas did not follow Thranduil and Elrohir. I have no idea why I did not have him do so but oh well.

**_Aranna_****_ Undomiel-_** Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you for reading my story. I have a few friends like that. I once read that a good friend will stand in harms' way for you if you ask and a great friend will do so without being asked to. Linuvial Greenleaf is one of those great friends. The whole Gandalf and Elrond being there will come out later in a later chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

            Legolas pulled away from Thranduil and looked his father over for wounds. He couldn't tell where all the blood was coming from. The blood could have been Aragorn's, Bretharso's, or Thranduil's, or a mixture of all three which was more likely.

            "Are you injured, Ada? Where are you hurt?" he asked and ran his hands over the wet clothing.

            "I am well, ion nin. And you? Are you well?"

            "I am fine now that I know you are safe."

            "And Estel?"

            Legolas jerked his head around to look back to the shattered window that he had come through. Scrambling to his feet, he sprinted across the courtyard as quickly as his beaten body would allow. He heard a scream of pain before reaching the room and almost flew the last bit. Thranduil was right behind him helping him up whenever he slipped. Finally reaching the room, his father and he slid to a stop at the chaotic scene in front of them.

            Elrond and Elrohir were kneeling on the floor around something on the ground. Drulanean was issuing orders to get something to cover the window. Other healers were working on Elladan as Legolas pushed his way over to where Elrond and Elrohir were. As he got closer, he noted that rivulets of blood streaked across the floor and followed the trail directly to Elrond and Elrohir.

            "Estel?" he called just as father and son moved apart.

            Legolas fell to his knees when he realized what he was seeing. The small dagger that had been held to his throat earlier was buried up to the hilt in Aragorn's chest. The handle was moving ever so slightly as Legolas stared at it. The blade was in his chest, close to the heart, too close. Aragorn's jaw was clenched tightly as he pressed his head back against the tile floor. Elrond was staring at the handle in shock, not knowing exactly what to do. He had never seen a dagger that close to anyone's heart and the person actually still be alive. The dagger's blade was so close to the heart that the handle was moving with every heartbeat. Aragorn's eyes slowly opened and looked at his father to see the shock and disbelief in the elf's eyes. All he could feel was pain.

            "Lord Elrond? Lord Elrond!"

            A sharp shake jolted the elf lord from his shock to look into Legolas' face.

            "What do you need? What herbs and supplies do you need?" Legolas asked, hoping to jump start the elf from his shock.

            "We can not move him until we get the dagger out. We have to work here on the ground," Elrohir supplied and glanced at his father.

            "I will need a heavy sedative and a muscle relaxant," Elrond ordered and a healer scrambled into the herb storage.

            Thranduil grabbed Drulanean's arm as the captain passed and pulled him close.

            "Send two warriors down to the courtyard and retrieve Bretharso's body. Have them take the body to the mourning room to be prepared for an honorable burial."

            "Sire?"

            "He was once my good friend and a warrior for this realm. I will not have him buried dishonorably."

            "But sire, he tried to kill you and the prince."

            "He saw his wife and son be tortured, raped, and murdered in front of his very eyes. That is enough to drive any elf to vengeance and retribution. And if you could watch all that, powerless to do anything unless hear them scream, and not seek for those. Then you are more of an elf than I could ever be."

            Drulanean nodded and caught a passing warrior's arm and gave the orders. Legolas gripped one of Aragorn's hands as Elrond carefully cut away the remains of Aragorn's shirt.

            "Are you having any other chest pains, Estel?" Elrond asked and accepted the mixtures from another healer.

            "Nay, just the…blade and…pressure on my…chest. Like…a child is…sitting on it," Aragorn muttered and clenched his eyes shut.

            "Ada, he is losing a lot of blood from his leg wound," Elrohir said softly but with urgency.

            "In a moment, Elrohir," Elrond directed before turning to Aragorn. "Estel, I am going to give you a sedative and a muscle relaxant. When your heart slows, I will withdraw the blade when the heart down beats. Then I will work on your thigh and other wounds. It may be a few days until you awaken, the sedative is that strong."

            "I trust you, Ada," he muttered as Elrond took a deep breath.

            Carefully lifting his son's head, Elrond tipped the cup and watched as the mixture was drunk. The mixture worked quickly as Aragorn's eyes slid closed and his head lolled to the side. Elrond pressed his fingers under his son's jaw and monitored the heart rate.

            "Go ahead and take the blade out of his thigh, Elrohir. He is not going to jerk away," Elrond directed and reached for a cloth.

            Pressing a hand over the slowing heart, Elrond timed each beat and paused. He carefully gripped the handle of the dagger and waited a moment before quickly pulling the blade free. Blood instantly gushed out as Elrond pressed a cloth over the wound. Several curses sprang to the elf lord's lips as he glanced at the dagger's edge. The razor sharp edge was serrated to cause the most damage to the victim. Now there was possibly more damage than he had originally thought. He could feel Legolas look worriedly between Aragorn and himself.

            "The blade's edge was serrated and has caused a great deal of trauma. It may have nicked the heart or just the sac that surrounds the heart," he stated and glanced around the disarray room.

            "Legolas, find some more thread. Elrohir, are you finished with the needle?"

            "Yes, Ada."

            Elrohir passed over the needle carefully as Legolas scrambled around the other people in the room. Thranduil immediately protested when he saw blood on his son's back from his reopened wounds. His son quickly dismissed it with an 'I am fine' and continued to search for thread. Finally finding it, he rushed back and held it out to Elrond.

            "Listen to me Legolas. I am going to cut open the wound more to be able to work. I need you to hold the wound open for me," Elrond instructed calmly and saw all color fade from the elf prince's face.

            "Lord Elrond, I cannot do that. Elrohir can help-"

            "Elrohir is working on Estel's leg and you are free. Now put your hands-"

            "I am not a healer! I cannot do this!"

            "Legolas! Help me or Estel will bleed out and die!"

            Elrond's words were a powerful punch to Legolas' gut as any remaining color fled from his face. He slowly nodded and Elrond directed the elf prince. Legolas swallowed hard and did as Elrond instructed to quickly feel the slick and warm blood on hands. His fingertips felt the warmth from inside the human's chest and it made his stomach churn. Elrond's fingers moved nimbly as he felt around the wound and found the problem. He worked around the ribs carefully as he stitched the slash in the sac surrounding the heart and dabbed away the blood to look closer.

            "The hole is stitched; you can let go, Legolas."

            The younger elf removed his hands and watched numbly as Elrond stitched the flesh closed. Legolas gently lifted Aragorn up and held the human as Elrond tightly bound the wound. Binding the other wounds that they found, the three of them finally leaned back and relaxed slightly. They carefully lifted the human and carried him to a bed.

            "We will have to carefully watch him until he awakens and prevent against infection. His body is already extremely weakened," Elrond said and wiped his hands clean of blood.

            Legolas nodded dumbly as he stared at the blood staining his hands. The smell suddenly assaulted his senses and he lunged towards one of the spare chamber pots. His stomach expelled anything and everything that was in there until he was dry heaving. Strong arms held him up until he sagged against the person holding him up. Thranduil pressed a damp cloth to the back of his son's neck as Legolas breathed deeply.

            "Are you well now?" Thranduil asked softly as his son nodded slowly.

            The two slowly stood as the king carefully watched his son. When Legolas' legs started the crumble, Thranduil swept him up and carried him to the bed that was closest to Aragorn. Elrond left Aragorn's side and moved behind Legolas to carefully unwrap the bandages.

            "You have torn out some of the stitches, young one," Elrond commented and started to replace the stitches.

            "Ada, how did you know to come back and bring Gandalf with you?" Elrohir questioned as he looked over his twin.

            "On my journey back to Imladris, I met with Mithrandir on the trail and he said that we were both needed back in Mirkwood. We rode back as quickly as possible and came across Elrohir with Legolas in the forest," Elrond explained and prepared a mixture for Legolas' back.

            Legolas looked over at the wizard who was hunched over the black book that Elrohir had brought back from Bretharso' cave. The wizard mumbled occasionally under his breath and flipped through the pages. The elf prince hissed sharply when the mixture stung as Elrond smeared it onto the wounds. The healing room had emptied out and a blanket was now draped over the broken window to keep out the rain.

            "Ada, I believe Elladan is waking," Elrohir said quietly and looked over Elladan to his father.

            Elrond moved around the table and hurried to Elladan's bed side. The older twin was moaning softly and clenching his eyes tighter. Elrond rested a hand on Elladan's bare lower back and waited for his son's eyes to open.

            "Elladan? Open your eyes, my son."

            Moaning softly, Elladan gradually opened his eyes and blinked slowly as his father's face swam in and out of focus. Eventually it stayed in focus and he warily glanced around.

            "How do you feel Elladan?" Elrond asked softly as Elladan's eyes narrowed.

            "Sore; my back is sore," he muttered quietly.

            Elrond reached over and pinched Elladan's calf.

            Elladan softly groaned as his eyes fluttered shut. "That hurt."

            "Which leg did I pinch?"

            "Left calf," Elladan replied as Elrond nodded before standing.

            He carefully felt along Elladan's spine and probed the muscles that ran along both sides of the column.

            "Can you move your toes?"

            Elrond watched as Elrohir pulled up the bottom of the sheet and nodded when he saw his twin's toes move.

            "I will help you sit up, ion nin, but tell me immediately if you feel any numbness in your limbs."

            Elrohir stood on the other side of his twin and took hold of Elladan's left arm. Elrond took Elladan's right arm and helped him up to rise off his stomach. Elladan bit his bottom lip as his sore muscles protested to the movement. Finally sitting on the edge of the bed, Elladan leaned forward to lean against Elrohir's chest. Elrohir cradled his twin's head on his shoulder as Elrond examined the older twin's back. Elladan was still battling off the remains of the sedative from earlier and was still a bit fuzzy. Elladan slowly looked around the healing room and stopped at Estel's unconscious form.

            "What happened to Estel?" he asked weakly as he looked over Elrohir's shoulder.

            "We will tell you later, Elladan. Now you need to rest," Elrond said and glanced up at Elrohir. "Help him to his chambers so he may sleep."

            Elrohir nodded and called for another warrior to help him with his older brother. They left the healing room as Legolas looked after the twins and dropped his gaze guiltily. He had caused all of this.

            "Do not do that, young one. You are not to blame for this."

            Legolas looked up to Elrond and saw the knowledgeable eyes watching him. Elrond knew what the young prince was thinking. It was the same thing that all three of his sons would be thinking if they were in Legolas' position. Legolas dropped his gaze and stared at the blood that still stained the floor. A servant hadn't been able to come in and clean up all the blood from Aragorn.

            "Please excuse me. I need to be alone for a moment," Legolas said softly and slipped off the edge of the bed.

            He waved off his father and slowly walked out of the healing room and down the darkened hallway. His arms wrapped around his abdomen to brace his wounds as his feet shuffled him along. Walking past a large window, a bolt of lightning illuminated his figure and temporarily blinded him. Rain lashed against the window sharply as Legolas stared at the window and watched as the rain streamed down the glass. Turning away from the window, he slowly moved down the hallway and occasionally had to stop and lean against the wall to rest. His feet took him to the mourning rooms and he slowly pushed open the heavy doors.

            The room was silent except for the occasional rumble from the storm outside the walls. A few candles were lit to illuminate the dark room. On the closest dais was a sheet covered figure that was the only one in the room. Legolas slowly walked towards the dais and walked up the two steps to stand next to the raised slab of stone. On its own accord, his hand reached out and snagged the edge of the sheet. Thunder rumbled outside, almost as if to warn him, as he pulled down the sheet. Bretharso's pale face was soon revealed to him as he dropped the sheet to the dark elf's chest. The blade that had killed him had been removed and in its place was a gaping hole and congealed blood. Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head as he swallowed hard.

            "You killed him."

            Legolas' head snapped up and he stared in horror at the blank eyes that stared back at him. Bretharso's eyes stared at him as Legolas stumbled back a step.

            "You killed him."

            Legolas shook his head in denial as speech failed him and the figure started to morph. A choked cry escaped his lips when it was soon Aragorn on the dais and blood was pouring from his chest. Legolas' knees almost gave out in horror as the head turned and looked directly at him. Silver eyes locked with terrified blue eyes as Legolas felt a crushing pain encircle his heart and squeezed.

            "You killed me, Legolas."

            "No! I did not! It was not my fault!" he cried, knowing that this wasn't real but unable to deny it.

            "Do you really believe that? Who is wounded in the healing room, dying?"

            Legolas cried out and stumbled back to feel his foot miss the edge and he toppled backwards. His arms flailed wildly as he fell back and hit the stone floor hard. His back and ribs screaming in agony as he rolled onto his knees and forearm. His forehead was pressed against his arm as he gritted his teeth against that pain that consumed him. Looking under his arm to the dais, the figure was once again the dead Bretharso but the damage was already done. Legolas rolled onto his side as sobs echoed in the mourning room.

()()()()()()()()()()

Well, I am not going to sleep after writing this chapter. On rare occasions can I seriously freak myself out and this is one of those times. Well, anyway, sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter. I wrote as quickly as I could without losing the good stuff. So here is the new chapter and review once you are done. Cheers to all!

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Well, mellonin, I am eager awaiting your response to the chapter while I type this out. Everyone quiet! The beta slave is at work, heehee. Your poor brother; I am really starting to feel for him. Poor guy. Hope you have a new box of tissues ready for later chapters. Well this is the second to last one so not much longer now. Until our next interesting conversation. Heehee. OMG, I had such fun reading you remarks on the betaed chapter. The Stephen King moment has arrived. Gah, that part really freaked me out too when I was writing it but I thought it was good. And now I am listening to you freaking out in you bedroom thinking that someone is going to get you.

**_BabeyRachey_****_-_** Was everything explained in this chapter? I hope it was; or at least everything about Aragorn and what happened to him. Sometimes I purposely put in cliffies and other times they just occur without my knowledge. Blame it on the plot bunnies. Aragorn is perfect; gah, I wish I had one just like him.

**_Mornflower_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. HA! You could not sleep? I usually just say that I lost track of time. Most of the time that is what happens to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Galadriel evenstar-_** You want to talk about reviews? Go and check out how many reviews Linuvial Greenleaf has for Fading Flame. Damn, she has a lot of them. I am kind of jealous of her. And go right ahead and review the wrong chapter; I do not mind, really. Heehee.

**_Linchi_****_-_** I am sorry for leaving you like that. I really did not mean to…okay, yeah, I did but I could not help it. The plot bunnies made me do it!

**_Lynn-G-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Earlier today when I was writing this chapter I got slammed with a sequel to this story and almost wanted to bang my head on the desk. These ideas just come to me and I can not stop them to save my life.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** HA! Yeah, he is a stupid, over-exuberant Ranger but that is why we all love him. Or at least I do. Elrohir just needed to berate Aragorn for something and that was the first thing that came to mind. RUN ELROHIR! Heehee, so much fun toying with the elves. Enjoy!

**_Tychen_****_-_** It is okay; I know that life can get hectic at times. And the 'New multi purpose Aragorn' comes in five different colors. We accept Visa and Mastercard. Heehee. I like Thranduil; I think he is a good dad unlike some authors that make him seem to be an abusive or uncaring father.

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn-_** Thank you so much for the compliments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** I guess that means you are happy that Bretharso is deceased now? You must not have liked him that much. But who really likes the bad guys other than the authors that create the bad guys? But anyway, hope you had a marvelous vacation.

**_Star-Stallion-_** I really felt for my bad guy in this story. I did; he really did not deserve that kind of life but oh well.

**_Ringmarciel_****_-_** The angst is here! Heehee. On my Fourth of July, I sat in my room writing and watched the fireworks through my window and my family and I cooked out for dinner. That was pretty much it. What did you do on the first?

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** I just could not resist putting that small little lovey dovey part in there. It was needed after all that earlier stuff. The little flashbacks came when I was just finishing the chapter and thought that it would be a good idea to put that in there. Kind of like seeing your life flash before your eyes just when you are in a perilous situation.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I have my cat, Peanut, to chase around the plot bunnies but then the plot bunnies get angry and kidnap my cat and hold her for ransom. But I think that the plot bunnies and cat are in cahoots together; everyone is conspiring against me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Jadesaber_****_-_** Thank you for the compliments and I hope you enjoyed the angst in this chapter. I was driving Linuvial Greenleaf psycho when I was writing this because I would type random things on IM and she would freak out because she did not know what I was going to do in the chapter. Heehee, so fun.

**_Snow-Glory-_** (hands over a tissue) There, there, do not cry. Look, he is not dead…yet. I am kidding, do not freak out on me.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Enjoy!

**_WildBlackWolf_****_ and Viva-_** Well, Tokala sounds well rounded but once you start writing is when you have to make him well rounded. You have to write him like a person. Put yourself into his place and think about how you would feel or what you would do. Is your story already posted? If so I will happily go and read it.

**_Wolf Jade-_** I read your story and now I can not remember it. My memory can be really bad at times. You will just have to work on your stories and your writing. Linuvial Greenleaf keeps saying that she is a horrid writer and yet she is getting far more reviews than I so she is getting much better. You just have to find your area of talent and expand on it. I am typing these reviews' responses with a headache. Not fun.

**_Miriel_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I like that word 'whelp'. I watched that movie again and remembered your review and I just had to chuckle. 'Whelp' is such a fun word and Sparrow and Turner are hot! Yummy.

**_ELFan_****_-_** I like strange people. They make things fun. You are turning into Aragorn with far too many names that should be allowed for a human. I can not keep them all straight! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Celebrean_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope I update quick enough for you. I probably did not but I tried really hard. Earth Shattering…I think I have read it. I will have to check again and leave a review. I am so bad about reading things and then not remember that I read them. Till next update.

**_Kelly Kragen-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Linuvial Greenleaf is a really good friend of mine, she is hilarious if you ever talk to her over IM. Right now she is waving a bat around madly because she thinks someone (a ghost/zombie/fugitive turned chainsaw wielding maniac) is coming after her. Gah, I love her to death.

**_Grumpy-_** Enjoy!

**_Gozilla_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment.

**_Elenlor_****_ Edhelen-_** Eh, he is gone; that is all that counts. You really have to feel for Aragorn. I have an idea for another story that will really make you feel for him and pity him but I have to write it first. I am so lazy at times. (reaches back and pats self on back) Thank you for the compliment; I pull them all out when I am having a bad day and they boost me back up too a good, happy mood.

**_Coolio02-_** Thank you. Thranduil is a cool elf king. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Hamsterjuice_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I am glad that you enjoy this story so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark shadows haunted his mind as he struggled to surface into the world of the living. He heard voices fade in and out and they were somehow familiar. Random words were clear to him but most were jumbled as he tried to focus. He hoped that he would succeed this time instead of being pressed into darkness again. The voices remained fuzzy but slowly got louder until he could distinguish whose voice it was. Elrond was speaking softly to him as he slowly rolled his head to the side.

"Wake, Estel, open your eyes for me, my son."

Aragorn opened and closed his mouth feeling nothing but dryness. An arm slid under his shoulders and gently lifted him up. A glass was held to his lips and he thankfully drank the cool water. The arm eased him back to the bed as he slowly opened his eyes. Bright lights assaulted his senses as he clenched his eyes shut again to block everything out.

"Elrohir, close all the drapes," Elrond directed softly as his middle son did so.

The room was quickly bathed in shadows as all the drapes were closed. When it was dark, Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and slowly looked around the healing room. He saw Elladan to his immediate right, Elrohir towards his feet, and Elrond to his left. His hand slowly moved up and rested upon the thick bandages encircling his upper chest. He felt a dull ache from the wound and the rest of his body was sore beyond belief.

"How do you feel, Estel?"

"Sore," he murmured and slowly turned his head. "Where…Legolas?"

"How does your chest wound feel?"

Aragorn was still so foggy that he didn't notice the worried glances between the elves or the sudden change of topic. Elrond shook his head discreetly to his twin sons for them to say nothing. He turned back to Aragorn and laid his hand over the wound while reaching for a glass. Holding his youngest son's head up, he watched as Estel drained the glass without question. The weak herbs just helped to nudge Aragorn into a healing sleep before Elrond did a quick examination. Nodding to his sons, he motioned for them towards the hallway and silently closed the door behind them. Passing his hand over is eyes, Elrond walked to a nearby bench and sat.

"Ada, what will we say if he asks of Legolas again?" Elrohir asked softly.

"We will have to think of something. He needs to rest and heal without trying to leave to go after Legolas. We all know how Estel can be."

"Has there been any news yet?" Elrohir questioned as he looked to his twin.

"Nay, Thranduil has ten patrols out around Mirkwood looking for Legolas but none have found his trail. Legolas knows how to stay hidden in his own forest," Elladan supplied as Elrond sighed deeply.

"It is dangerous for Legolas to be out there alone. His body has not healed and I doubt that his mind has fully grasped what has happened to him. He needs to be with those that are close to him, not out wandering in the forest," Elrond snapped and stood quickly.

"We know, Ada, but what are we to do? If Legolas does not wish to be found then no one can track him except maybe Estel and he is not physically able," Elrohir said and glanced towards the door.

"I know, my son. I would like both of you to ride out and help the patrols look for the prince. Your fresh eyes may see some clue that will tell us where Legolas disappeared to."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded before turning and disappearing down the hallway. Elrond turned and slowly walked in the opposite direction with his arms folded in his robes. The hall was practically empty as Elrond moved slowly to the throne room. The door was partially open and Elrond pushed it open to allow him passage into the room. He spotted Thranduil sitting on the throne with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Several parchments were in his hand which he dropped a few inches to see who entered. Seeing that it was Elrond, he tossed aside the sheets and watched the elf lord approach. The two powerful elves eyed each other silently until Thranduil sighed and turned his gaze to the balcony doors.

"No word?"

"No."

"Have faith, Thranduil. Your warriors are well trained, they will find your son," Elrond advised quietly as the elf king raised his eyebrows.

"You know my son, Elrond. Do you really believe your own words? Honestly?"

"Honestly? No."

The two chuckled for a moment before Elrond moved to sit in the chair by Thranduil's side.

"Our sons are a hand full, Elrond. I do not know where Legolas got it from," Thranduil said, slightly confused.

"I blame it on their mother's side of the family. Elros and I were never this bad."

"I seem to remember differently of what my father told me. Elros and you were a pair of troublemakers," Thranduil commented dryly as the elf lord chuckled.

"Have you received any news yet?"

Thranduil shook his head mutely and they lapsed into silence. Elrond could easily sympathize with what the elf king was going through; he himself felt the same when his sons got into trouble, which was quite often. The hopelessness of not being able to do anything and not knowing anything. He rested his head back and gazed off towards the far wall where a painting of Mirkwood's queen hung. This was going to be a long day for the realm of Mirkwood.

Elladan stretched out his long legs as he shifted in his chair by his brother's bed side for the umpteenth time. Elrohir had gone to the kitchens in search of food as Elladan watched over Aragorn. The twins took shifts which Elrond said was unnecessary, Estel was out of danger and they needn't be so worried but neither paid attention. As big brothers it was their job to worry; Estel sometimes thought they did too good of a job. Standing, he walked to the balcony doors and leaned against the door frame as he looked out across the courtyard. A storm was heading their way, Elladan noted as he watched the dark clouds at the horizon. He hoped that Legolas had found some good shelter that would keep him safe and dry when the storm arrived.

Hearing sounds of movement behind him; he turned and saw Aragorn shifting in bed. Moving back to his brother's bedside, Elladan sat on the bed's edge and waited for his brother to awaken. Aragorn's eyes fluttered wildly before slowly opening and landing on his brother's smiling face.

"Welcome back, little brother," Elladan greeted softly.

"How long?"

"Three and a half days. Your wound was very severe. Ada says it was a miracle the blade didn't pierce your heart."

"My life seems to be filled with miracles lately," Aragorn muttered and slowly moved to sit up.

"How right you are," Elladan chuckled as he helped his brother sit up and slipped several pillows behind him.

Aragorn bit his bottom lip painfully as his wounds protested the move. His chest wound stole his breath away when it flared to life and he grabbed Elladan's forearm tightly. He waited for the pain to ease before nodding to his brother to show he was okay. Easing into the plush pillows, Aragorn sighed as he pressed a hand to his tightly bound chest.

"Where is Elrohir?" he asked and accepted the glass of water from his elf brother.

"In the kitchen to procure some food. Or at least he should be in the kitchen."

"And Legolas? I expected him to be here to mother me along with Elrohir and you."

"He had to disappear for a moment, but he shall be back later," Elladan supplied, hoping that Aragorn could not see behind his lie.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his brother's answer. Something was wrong; he could sense it emanating from Elladan. Most humans could not read elves' moods except for very few. Aragorn had grown up with these elves; he knew their every tendency and quirks. He also knew when one of them were lying or keeping something from him.

"What are you not telling me, brother?" he asked bluntly.

The small twitch at the corner of the elf's eye proved Aragorn's assumptions correct. That twitch only occurred when Elladan with held something. Elrohir's lips tightened just barely and Legolas' right index finger twitched. Aragorn knew every time when they tried to keep something from him.

"There is nothing to tell, Estel."

"I know you are holding something back, Elladan. Now tell me," Aragorn demanded as he held Elladan's gaze.

"Do you swear you will not get upset?"

"Yes. Now tell me."

"Legolas is gone. He left the night you were stabbed."

"He what?"

Aragorn jerked up sharply in disbelief before yelping in pain. He rolled onto his side and curled around himself to try and negate the pain. Elladan tightly held onto him and rubbed his back until the pain eased to a sharp throb. A cool, damp cloth was pressed against the back of his neck as his breathing slowed.

"You promised me you would not get upset."

Aragorn opened an eye and glanced towards Elladan with a small snarl. The elf weakly grinned as Aragorn slowly started to uncurl himself with Elladan's help.

"What happened with Legolas? And do not lie to me, brother," Aragorn warned, though his weak voice didn't put conviction with the veiled threat.

Elladan sighed and slowly took out a folded parchment from a pocket in his jerkin and handed it to his little brother. Aragorn slowly took it and glanced up at Elladan.

"He left that in his room. His weapons, pack, and travel clothes were all gone. Patrols are out looking for him but I doubt they will find anything. Legolas is too good at escaping detection, especially in his own realm," Elladan commented before standing and wandering out onto the balcony.

Aragorn looked at the letter and slowly unfolded it to reveal Legolas' flowing script. Leaning back into the pillows, he started to read and heard Legolas' voice resonate through his mind.

_There are no words to express how sorry I am. None of this would have happened if not for me. Though I do not deserve it, I hope that one day I may have your forgiveness for all that I have done. Estel is dead because of my incompetence and that guilt will never go away. Memories of our friendship will forever haunt me as does Estel's spirit. I can only hope to be forgiven before my eventual death. Namarie._

Aragorn's hands dropped to his lap in shock and disbelief. Legolas thought him dead? He tried to remember all that happened the days before but nothing came to him. It was all a blur to him. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I see you have read Legolas' letter."

The human's eyes snapped open and locked with Elrond's gaze. The elf lord stood silently in the doorway watching his youngest. Elladan appeared again at the sound of his father's voice to draw Elrond's attention.

"You might need to go and rescue your other brother. Last I saw him; the master chef was threatening him with a ladle."

Elladan raised an eyebrow before bowing and silently departed from the room. Elrond turned back to Aragorn and approached his son's bedside. Aragorn slowly sat up to allow his father to inspect his wounds; he had gone through the same routine every time he was injured. Elrond unwrapped the bandages and carefully examined the dagger wound and other minimal wounds. After applying medicine to the stitched wound, Elrond carefully bound the wounds before helping Aragorn lay back. Aragorn panted slightly under the pain and willed the pain away. Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and waited until Aragorn's breathing eased.

"Are you well now?"

"Yes, I am better. Tell me everything that occurred while I unconscious."

"You started healing. Legolas left the night everything happened. We have heard nothing since. I worry about him greatly, though."

"Why, Ada?"

"He has not yet healed from what Bretharso did to him. You can read it in the letter. His mind is in disarray and having hallucinations. He should not be alone right now," Elrond said as Aragorn nodded slowly.

"I can read it in his words. How much trouble and danger could he be in like this?"

"A good amount if he is not allowed time to collect and clear his thoughts."

"I have to go after him."

"Estel, be reasonable; you are in no condition to go after Legolas. You can not exert your heart anymore than now until it fully heals. It could kill you if you over exert the muscle."

"I know that, Ada. But Legolas needs help or he will get himself killed," Aragorn muttered before sighing.

"Legolas is a very capable warrior. He will be able to defend himself if need be until he is found. Do not worry about the prince," Elrond said quietly as his son slowly nodded.

"He is my friend, Ada. I cannot help but worry about him. He would do the same if roles were switched and you know it."

"Yes, I do; but you are a healer and you understand the need for rest after your injury. That blade came dangerously close to your heart."

Aragorn nodded again and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His energy was starting to wane from his extended time awake. Once his heart healed, he would start to exercise and regain the stamina and strength he lost while being laid up. He needed to go out and find his friend before anything bad happened to him.

"I will leave you to rest, my son," Elrond said quietly and kissed his son's forehead.

Bidding his father goodbye, Aragorn sat back and carefully slid down into the bed. He pulled the covers up and stared at the ceiling. He started to construct a mental list of all the places he thought Legolas would go to hide. Would he stay in Mirkwood or not? There really were no places outside of Mirkwood that Legolas felt comfortable going to alone. Elves were not welcomed everywhere and some locations were down right hostile towards the elven race. And if Aragorn knew Legolas then the elf will wander right to the middle of those bad locations. And Aragorn would have to come and get him out of hit, as usual.

A week later, Aragorn anxiously awaited Elrond's prognosis on his health. He had been on strict orders to do nothing but walk the halls and his brothers stayed nearby to ensure he did just that. But now, Elrond was about to tell him if his heart was strong enough to withstand exercise and normal activity of a Ranger.

Elrond pressed an ear to his chest and carefully listened to the beating muscles. Pulling away, he looked closely at the pink and healing scar before glancing to his son's expecting face.

"Do you promise to stop and come find me if your chest begins to hurt?"

"Of course, Ada."

"Like I have not heard that before," Elrond muttered under his breath as Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Fine, you may do what you wish."

Aragorn jumped up and pulled on a tunic as he exited the room to find his brothers. Opening the doors, he slid to a stop at the two solid bodies that blocked his path. Elrohir and Elladan both stood there with their arms crossed across their chests as Aragorn looked to both of them with confusion.

"Do you really think that we would allow you to train alone? We have to make sure you train correctly," Elrohir said with a smirk.

"Remember, my sons, we leave tomorrow morning for home and I am sure Estel wishes to leave as soon as possible to search for Legolas. And you cannot go with him," Elrond said sternly as he raised an eyebrow.

The twins nodded and left with Aragorn as they walked towards the training grounds.

"Why must you leave so soon?"

"Grandmother and Arwen have been planning on coming to visit and unable to delay. Father wants us both to be there to greet them so we must go home," Elladan said as they walked into the bright sunshine.

Aragorn nodded and listened vaguely to his brothers discussing the best way for him to build his strength back up. He turned his gaze towards the thick line of trees and stared into the deep shadows. He knew Legolas was not near by; he couldn't feel the special bond the two shared. It was almost like the elf had closed him off and retreated into himself. Aragorn figured it was because Legolas thought him dead; it was the only possible reason. Ignoring his brothers, Aragorn pushed off and started running at a steady pace. He heard the twins scramble after him as he continued on. He started making a list of what he would pack for his journey. He was going to find his friend.

You would not believe what I have gone through to get this chapter to you lovely readers. I had to go through a hurricane for one, starting a new job, starting my third year of college, beginning a relationship, and just getting through my life as usual. So here is the ending to 'An Ancient Bond'. This story was a great ride and I thank everyone that took their time to read and review and patiently wait on me to post the chapters. I am working on the sequel to this story and probably will not post until I have a few chapters under my belt; so hopefully I will not make anyone wait for the following chapters. So, please, review for me and I will see everyone at the next story.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Girl, I was falling over myself in hysterics when I read your review. I can see all that you described in my mind and it was hilarious. Every time I read your review, I just fall over and start snickering uncontrollable. I hope you had a good time beta reading this chapter; I know I had a good time writing it. Heehee. THE CROCODILE HUNTER RETURNS. Heehee.

**_Kelly Kragen-_** I see Thranduil as a good father, a little strict but overall good. I can not read any of those where Thranduil is an abusive father. Linuvial and I just bounce back and forth, throwing ideas at each other and sometimes it is really amusing. Some of our conversations can get really weird too.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****** It was close but death just barely missed him…like it always does. I just might kill him off to see you light up into flames. Heehee, I am so bad.

**_Got-lotr-_** Because cliffhangers are what make good stories. I am so sorry about taking so long with this chapter; I was a bad author; Heehee.

**_Lynn-G-_** Ok-this-is-the-way-I-will-end-that-chapter. Thank you so much for the compliment. I write as much as I can during classes.

**_Wolf Jade-_** A headache makes me writer the angst scenes much better because I am also in pain; kind of works out. Legolas just has everything happening to him; we authors are so bad to him and Aragorn.

**_XxgemxX_****** Thank you so much for the compliment. Poor Linuvial freaked out when she beta read for me; put dents around her house, it was hilarious.

**_Elvendancer_****** A lot of people are conspiring against me; most of the ones that interact with me. I think I need to go to sleep. I really do.

**_Deana-_** Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy!

**_Hamsterjuice_****** Thank you so much for the compliment. These ideas just come to me out of nowhere; I really wish I knew where it did come from. I would plug it up for a while until my other stories were finished.

**_Jadesaber_****** This is the last chapter to this story; so depressing…for me that is. I am sure there are people out there that are thinking 'thank god this story is finished'. Enjoy!

**_Elvingirl3737-_** Thank you so much for the compliment; I am very glad that you are enjoying the story. Enjoy!

**_Lindahoyland_****** You are posting? Marvelous, I will have to go and read the story whenever I have some free time online. I loved London; every time I go I can not wait to get back. Such a breath of fresh air compared to the states.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** I can only handle techno music when I am in a certain mood. Not sure when that mood is but I know that I have one. Your little conversations are so cute too read; I look forward to reading them every time I post a new chapter.

**_LOTRFaith_****** It was freaky. Linuvial yelled at me because I freaked her out and made her put dents in the walls and shelves in her room. I thought it was hilarious myself. And I wrote that in the middle of the night…probably after watching a scary movie but I really can not remember. Enjoy!

**_Lina Skye-_** Well everyone else can get to chapter ten. Did you finally get in later or not? If not then I can happily send you the chapter through email if you would like. No one should have to wait to read a chapter if it is already out and you can not read it. Enjoy this chapter…if you can get it.

**_Firniswin_****** I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this story updated. School is just being so…bothersome. Hope you enjoy.

**_Elenlor_****_ Edhelen-_** You is confused? Me too honestly. Heehee. What confused you and hopefully I can rectify it.

**_Snow-Glory-_** I am working it as a side-effect thing from the small possession bit earlier in the story. I also figured that it opened the door nicely to a sequel; it was a last minute thing. I think I answered all of your questions in the chapter and small author's note at the end. Yes, there is a sequel coming. I am not sure when it will be posted or what it will be titled but I know that there is one in the making.

**_ELFan_****** You did not forget, it was a small little snippet in there that I figured would probably be overlooked. Really, they all should have stayed in bed and just pulled the blankets over their heads and ignored the world. I have the urge to do that every single bloody day.

**_Linchi_****** I certainly hope he is not allowed to play with knives anymore after that experience. Wow! That would just totally freak me out; I am perfectly fine with the sight of blood but the blade moving when the heart pumps; that would just freak me out of my mind.

**_Miriel_****** Thank you for the compliment. Enjoy!

**_Star-Stallion-_** If you have read Linuvial Greenleaf's story, Dementia of Love, Reniannen is one of the best bad guys that I have ever read of. He is hilarious; one of those bad guys that you do not want to see him die. And please do not kill Aragorn, he is kind of important to these stories; just a bit though.

**_IcyLeo_****** Thank you so much for the compliment. Yeah, I probably did under-write that piece a bit. At that time I really had no idea what I was going to do with the story so I was just writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Joslin_****** I am so sorry for taking so long. I am a bad author, I know.


End file.
